Finding Home
by emma.mg.9
Summary: Éponine's missing and it's up to the boys to find her. Modern AU Combeferre/Éponine, C/M, E/R, C/J B/M/J (yup...it's made the switch, just for safety)
1. Gone

**Hello All! You may have seen me reading/following a lot of Les Mis stories lately and I've had this one sitting on my computer for a while so I thought, 'it's time ;) ) So it's my first Fanfic, I hope you enjoy :) Leave a comment or review and I'll put up the next part ASAP! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story... if i did, they wouldn't have all died in the first place **

**Dedicated to Holly **

Combeferre stumbled into the _Musain, _his sandy blonde hair was all over the place, his glasses were not only askew, but also covered with a thin layer of dust, something that never collected on the young philosopher's specs, for he was constantly taking them off to massage the bridge of his nose, wiping them across his button down before returning them to his face. Under the dusted rims, his usual pleasant face was twisted into one of worry, even possibly madness. Courfeyrac, barely tearing his gaze from Jehan as he playfully pushed French fries in the little poet's face, he nodded in his friends' general direction,

"Ferre! You're late! We already have the usual Friday spread, Ponine's ribs are getting cold!"

Ignoring Coufeyrac's comment, he ran his hand through his dirtying hair, letting out a sign that earned some of the attention in the crowded college bar.

"Ferre, where's Ponine?" Jehan questioned, pushing himself away from Courfeyrac.

Standing silently in front of now every eye in the cramped room he replied simply,

"Gone."


	2. Promises and Flashbacks

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Grantaire cried, his head rising from its place in Enjolras's lap.

"She _left _you?" R nearly laughed out at the very though of it. Out of every couple in their group (incest was best ;)), he found Combeferre and Éponine's relationship to be something else entirely. No one saw it coming which is what made it priceless and unique. It was on their own terms, no matchmakers could have their say. Combeferre's head dropped and he tore away his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose.

"No." He replied, and though everyone wanted to return to their merriment, his next phrase halted the happiness completely. "She left yesterday morning and never came home, I haven't even heard from her."

Enjolras was on his feet so quickly, he knocked a startled Grantaire to the floor, who, once up, joined in stride, eventually followed by everyone else. They all cautiously gathered around the pale man, each realizing they hadn't seen Éponine since their last meeting, three nights ago. Enjolras put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, willing him for more information. Combeferre closed his eyes and tried to remember all that had been said and done between them in the last day or so. Pulling his eyes shut, he remembered the conversation…

_"I'm gonna to be back late tonight, ok?" She dropped casually, her voice was steady, but there was something else fraying the confident edges._

_ "Is everything alright?" He asked gently, spreading his peanut butter not only on his toast, but on her nose as well. She smiled before saying, _

_ "Yeah, everything's fine, I just promised Gav and 'Zelma something, so I'm gonna be home late."_

Snapping his eyes open, he drew in a sharp breath.

"Before she left, she said she was going to be home late because she promised Gav and Azelma something."

"But," they all turned to see Gavroche "I haven't seen Ponine since movie Monday."

"Zelma's out of town at school." Feuilly offered, standing up from his chair.

"Gav, can you think of all the promises Ép's made you in the last month or so?" Courfeyrac questioned, kneeling to meet the boy's eyes. His young face twisted into thought, silently counting off all the bribes for various treats his sister gave him to keep his trap shut about their pranks. Then there were their past secrets, before the Thénardier siblings found their salvation in _Les Amis. _Suddenly he remembered one in particular and his eyes bulged in his tiny skull, color draining from his terrified face.

Courfeyrac gripped the boy's shoulders at this, pulling him into a hug before gently whispering into his ear,

"Gav, it's alright, what is it?"

The others waited with baited breath as the little boy found the courage to speak.

"There is one promise Ponine made me, long time back, when I was still living with the rat."-Combeferre stiffened. - "I broke the last bottle of beer and before the belt came down, she stepped in the way. Later she pulled me and 'Zelma into her room and made us a promise. She said 'I will always protect you two, no matter what, and I will get you out of here, I swear to you, I'll be there and it'll be ok.'"

With that, another memory flashed through the men's eyes, the first they'd learnt of Master Thénardier's ways.

_It was a blistering hot July day, July 14__th__ to be exact. Enjolras was having a Bastille Day celebration at his pool and all Les Amis were present. Sitting around the pool, Courfeyrac and Bousset were teasing Marius for his new love when Joly questioned, _

_ "Marius, where is your lovely shadow today?"_

_ "Joly," Marius sighed, "Ponine is not my shadow! And she said she'd be here late, she had something important she had to go to. Hope she stayed on her feet!" He laughed, but Courfeyrac's smile vanished, _

_ "Why you say that?"_

_ "Ponine? She's the clumsiest person I know! Always covered in bruises from tripping." _

_ The boys stared at each other in worried disbelief. _

_ "I've seen her carry an entire tray of drinks at the café, while holding on a phone conversation." Bahorel offered_

_ "And she walked in a straight line after out drinking Grantaire!" Joly laughed. _

_ "I don't want to talk about it." Grantaire mumbled into his seventh drink of the hour. Before more remarks on Éponine's grace could be made, the girl in question arrived. She was wearing large sunglasses that covered her entire face and her arms were covered in a long sleeved black dress. _

_ "My my, if it isn't Miss. Mary Kate Olsen, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Grantaire slurred _

_ She stuck her tongue out at the drunk before remarking "She _is_ dating a Frenchman, must have some taste." _

_ This launched Enjolras into a political debate that none of them wanted to hear, so Combeferre simply pushed their leader into the pool. _

_ Games were played, food was consumed, drinks were flowing, but when the sun reached it's peak they began their game of capture the (red) flag. Despite the heat and everyone insisting she remove some layers, Éponine ignored their pleas, and continued to play as she always did, with determination to win at any cost. Éponine was chasing after Enjolras, who had the flag shouting,_

_ "VIVE LA FRANCE!" _

_ One moment she was laughing out of breath and the next she collapsed. _

_ "ÉPONINE!" Enjolras shouted, Joly quickly by her side, the rest of the boys to follow. _

_ "She's passed out from the heat. We've got to get her out of this dress!" Tearing away the sunglasses, Joly gasped and everyone froze. _

_ Underneath the glasses were two dark purple bruises that surrounded both her eyes. When the dress was finally removed, more bruises were revealed, along with a deep gash that ran down her arm. _

_ "Who would do this to someone like Ponine?" Musichetta whispered, clutching tightly to Bousset, one hand on Joly's shoulder. Gavroche, who had been silent throughout this whole ordeal spoke, his tiny body shaking with anger,_

_ "Papa." _

"But no one's heard from him in months right? Not since Éponine moved out for good."

Bahorel spoke, trying to erase the image of bruises on Ponine's face from his memory. After the incident, the boys were extremely protective of Éponine. Whenever she went out, one of them was sure to follow or walk her home. At first she fought this. Éponine didn't want anyone's pity and she certainly didn't want the boys getting hurt over her. So despite their best efforts, she always managed to come into the café with various cuts and small bruises.

"True, but it's the last thing he said that worries me the most." Enjolras shuddered at the memory and Combeferre paled instantly when he remembered Thénardier's parting words to his daughter.

_ They stood in a line by the car, each set for action if anything happened, but Éponine wanted to do this on her own. The door swung open, and out she came; her hair flying behind her, a crudely packed duffel slung over her arm, a broken suitcase clamoring on the cracked pavement as she dragged it along. Fierce determination illuminated every feature of her tired face. Behind her, shouting every profanity known to man was Master Thénardier, a beer in one hand and the belt in the other. _

_ "Where'll you go, huh? No one cares bout you, you're a worthless, useless pathetic whore! Gonna drop out of school now? Got to, to get a job, support yourself, cause nothing more will be coming from me!"_

_ Enjolras put a firm hand on Bahorel and Grantaire's shoulders, he hated hearing this about her too, but she'd never forgive them if they came to her aid now. Reaching the end of the driveway, she put her bags down on the curb before turning to face her father. _

_ "I've supported myself entirely the moment I could get myself a job, so don't give yourself credit for something you never did. And I am going to finish school, because unlike you, I have something inside my head besides saw dust and alcohol! _And_, not only have I already finish high school, but I'm going to finish college as well, maybe even grad school! I am going to make something of myself and in order to do that, I have to get as far away from you as possible. You are a murderous, heartless, pathetic RAT! And I'd rather be in hell than live another day with you." She spat at his feet. His face was blood red and his eyes were flaming with anger, storming towards her, he grabbed her by the arm and swung her around, bringing his hand powerfully down on her face. _

_ "OI!" Enjolras leapt from his car, followed by Bahorel, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre. Thénardier looked up from his daughter, who was now clutching her face, fighting back tears. _

_ "Who the hell are you?" He spat._

_ "Ponine and Gavroche's protection." Grantaire spat back, strutting forward to give the man a piece of his mind. _

_ "Get off my property or you'll suffer more than she will tonight." He said darkly. At that remark, Éponine rose to her feet, turning to her father, she brought her arm back and swiftly punched him in the nose. There was a sickening crack that followed. _

_"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN THEM!"_

_ She screamed, but before Thénardier could react Bahorel had swept Éponine into his arms and darted for the car, the rest of the boys in tow, each with one of her bags. Thénardier staggered back up to see them pulling away. Hurling his bottle at them, he shouted, _

_ "Mark my words Girl, if I ever see you or those siblings of yours again, you'll regret ever leaving! You can't run forever! I will find you and I WILL KILL YOU!"_


	3. Master Thénardier's Plot

**Hello Lovelies! Thank you to all who've read/followed/favorited/reviewed, it makes me so happy :) Here's the next chapter... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope... i wish ;) **

Combeferre sunk into the closest bar stool, fiercely massaging the bridge of his nose, trying to think of any other situation she could be in.

"Before we jump to any conclusions, has anyone _seen_ him since their last meeting? Driven down to Gorbeau, seen any cronies, seen Montparnasse lately." Feuilly's voice trailed off, Montparnasse wasn't a name often mentioned at the _Musain, _it only added to the long list of cruelty in Éponine's life, but he disappeared along with her father.

"Look, we are jumping to conclusions here!"-Enjolras snapped. –" Ferre, have you tried _calling_ Ponine?" The look that crossed Combeferre's face at the comment made even the mighty Enjolras cower where he stood.

"I've called, texted, messaged, checked with her boss, her professors, everyone! No one's seen or heard from her since yesterday or even two days ago! I've checked everywhere! Schools, Azelma's, Gav's, and ours, work, the shelter, Azelma's apartment, the elephant, the mall, everywhere! No one's heard from her, no one's seen her. What if they found Gav or Azelma or something and what if she got in his way to protect them and that's what he really wanted anyway and what if." Combeferre had to stop, his head fell into his hands, his breathing was uneven and shaky. The boys didn't know what to do, never had they seen Combeferre of all people break down like this. Musichetta glided from her place between Bousset and Joly to pull Combeferre into an embrace. Running her hand through his hair, she whispered,

"It's alright Ferre, Ponine's a big girl and she's probably fine. But let's split up and search shall we? We can even send a crew over to Gorbeau if you're worried." Combeferre looked up and nodded. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he cleared his throat.

"That's exactly where I'm going."

"We'll come too." Enjolras chimed, pulling Grantaire up with him. The rest of them chose other places around the section of the city, Musichetta and Cosette decided to check the hospitals and clinics in the area. Then Gavroche stood up,

"Where do you want me to go?"

Grantaire spun around so quickly, he nearly knocked a stool over.

"Absolutely not! There is NO way you're coming with us kid."

"But!" Gavroche began to pout.

"No way in hell. We're not having both of you in danger tonight, just please, for Ponine's sake; stay here till we get back. One of us will call you if we find anything, but just _stay put_."

Reluctantly Gavroche retreated to the couches to pick through the food that had long since been abandoned. Before leaving, Grantaire nodded towards the owner who nodded back, knowing how to keep the young boy occupied as the men searched for his sister.

Combeferre's knuckles were whitening as his grip on the wheel increased. They had long since left the safety of the city and entered gang territory. Enjolras debated on insisting to drive, but opted out of it, knowing the sense of control over something was the only thing that was going to keep Combeferre at ease. Grantaire absentmindedly ran his fingers through Enjolras's hair as they observed the landscape before them.

Large concrete buildings and walls lined the street making all three men feel trapped. At every turn, bright red graffiti reading P-M was splashed against the surface like spattered blood. Sometimes, the paint wasn't the only thing splattered against the concrete. Combeferre took in a deep breath and barred himself from looking at the fresher stains, jumping to conclusions. Reaching the end of the street, Enjolras spotted their destination; a crumbling motel was at the end of the road. Shutter's swung on hinges, the walls were a rotting yellow color and the air around them began to reek of smoke, beer, vomit and other bodily liquids. A fading fluorescent sign flickered pathetically above them.

** THE MINETTE MOTEL **

**VACANCY **

"What's the point of having a 'No' option up there?" Grantaire snorted, eyes watering from the fowl stench that had now invaded the car. Parking near the lobby door, Combeferre moved to get out and speak to the rat bastard himself, but Enjolras beat him too it. Knowing the leader, in this scenario, would handle things better than if Combeferre attempted, he allowed him to take charge. The sudden arrival of wallets brought out an artificially beaming Madame Thénardier, remaining teeth spread wide, remaining hair drawn up into a fanciful bun. Her skin had a slight jaundice appearance too it and her dress was stained with various condiments and drinks.

"Welcome good sirs, why don't you take a seat and meet the best motel owners in town!" Taking in the identities of the three 'guests' she stiffened, her smile vanished.

"Wot the 'ell do you lot want, eh? Coming tear our family apart further?" She cried, blinking her eyes furiously as if trying to produce tears.

"Aw quit the act Madame." Grantaire hissed. "Where is Éponine?"

She straightened at this questioned, stumbled a bit, but soon caught her breath and replied,

"Why I haven't seen my precious baby girl since she was yanked from my arms! Screaming as she went!" Again, she tried to produce tears, now looking away to poke herself in the eye.

"She was screaming alright." Enjolras smiled to himself, recalling the high-pitched profanities that followed their last encounter. "But that's besides the point, where is she _now?_" Enjolras looked directly at Madame Thénardier while saying this, wanting to see the lie form before it was spoken. Before she could respond, there were heavy footsteps and slurred voices coming toward the lobby. Madame Thénardier turned to see her husband enter the room. Master Thénardier looked more frightening than before, his matted gray hair looked like it was on fire with the last remnants of his youthful ginger hair burning the tips. His teeth were black and yellow, with one gold cap on the front most tooth. His clothes, a ghost of former decency, were stained and drenched beyond repair. Swigging the last of the beer he had in hand, he tossed it to the floor in front of the three students before barking,

"Wot the bloody hell do you bourgeoisie want, coming into my motel, unannounced, scaring my poor wife!"

"Where is she?" Combeferre said through his clenched jaw, hands rolled tightly into fists.

"I seem to recall you lot being Ponine and Gavroche's protection crew?"

Grantaire stiffened, as did Enjolras, but Combeferre stood his ground, mustering all his strength not to beat Thénardier to a pulp at any moment.

"We are." Enjolras growled.

"Doing a pretty lousy job aren't we? What's it now, 2-0 P-M?"

"Two?" Grantaire questioned.

"You really think leaving a ten year old alone at a college bar is a good idea?" Thénardier chuckled deeply as all three men paled.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Grantaire was launching himself at Thénardier, who marveled at this reaction. But before Grantaire could lay a finger on the gloating crook, Enjolras had restrained him, whispering for him to calm down. Combeferre turned back to Thénardier.

"Where is she? What have you done to her and what have you done to Gavroche?" He yelled, now shaking the man with his lapels.

"She didn't get HALF of what she truly deserves, but she will in time, don't you worry." He smirked.

Combeferre, breaking under everything, punched Thénardier. He let out a howl of pain, followed by his wife's screams. Combeferre yanked the man back up to a sitting position.

"I'm going to ask you one more time? _Where is ÉPONINE?" _He shouted the last bit, right in the man's face, hoping he'd shower him in decent food for once. Thénardier reacted quickly, backhanding Combeferre and leaping to his feet.

"I warned that sorry whore of a daughter! I did, you 'eard me, and she's gettin what's coming to her, and once Montparnasse comes back with the boy, I'll see to it that she'll feel every pain imaginable. Too bad you've kept her healthy enough to endure this for, oh I don't know, months, years." He sounded out the last of it, cracking a slim and malicious grin. It was Grantaire who launched him self at the insufferable cheat.

"YOU LEAVE GAVROCHE OUT OF THIS! AND YOU TELL US WHERE PONINE IS OR I SWEAR TO GOD THÉNARDIER, I WILL MURDER YOU RIGHT HERE!"

"Oh go back to you bottle drunkard, you were far more enjoyable to observe then." He sneered. Grantaire stopped in his tracks and it was Enjolras's turn to lose it. Leaving Combeferre's side, he walked swiftly across the room, grabbed Thénardier by the necktie, and dragged him outside, followed closely by Combeferre and Grantaire (Madame Thénardier had long since given up on the argument, returning to her own bottle.). Reaching the car, he slammed his captive on to the hood, hands behind twisted behind his back and one hand pushing down on the slob's face. Enjolras didn't yell or even raise his voice, he spoke calmly, quickly, and in such a manner it made even the great thief cower.

"For one, cheat, mention R's drinking problem again and you'll have trouble swallowing your next six pack. Two, don't you _dare_ come near the_ Musain_ again or else you will suffer terrible consequences, and some, if not most, will occur before we even think of calling the police. Three, you call off Montparnasse and leave Gavroche out of your sick games. In a legal sense he is no longer yours so if your goons continue with this mission, you will be charged for kidnapping and not only will you go to jail for possibly 30 years, the judge will then unlock the rest of your file, which has been kept, and your sentence will be moved to _life."-_Enjolras emphasized this point. -"And finally, you tell us what you did to your daughter, not only is she in probable need of medical attention, but her _family _desperately wants and _needs_ her back. So I will ask one final time and if you refuse, well, I'll have no choice but to drive you to the police station, as is." He had opened the car door during this time and shut Thénardier's tie and jacket into the passenger side door.

No one moved. Combeferre's eyes darted between Enjolras and the man he himself desperately wanted to strangle. The victim in question had suddenly become very pale, his own eyes whizzing through his skull like a loose ball. Grantaire stood by his boyfriend, one hand interlocked with Enjolras's as he hovered over Thénardier, ready to snap his neck if necessary.

"Fine!" Thénardier wheezed. "Fine, I'll tell you where we cornered her yesterday." Combeferre stiffened once again, gripping the car for support.

"It was by Plumet and Toulouse, down the alley with no exit. Gave it to her good too. She was out when we finished, but when we's came back with," He paused. "Equipment, she was gone. We was gonna use the boy as bait tonight."

"What you mean 'gonna'?" They turned to see Montparnasse, greasy as ever, holding up a bound, gag and squirming Gavroche. Grantaire moved to tackle the kidnapper, but he brandished a knife, pressing it into the child's neck.

"Tsk tsk tsk." He clicked. "One move closer, and I kill 'im now, whether or not my dear Ponine arrives."

Grantaire froze, furious anguish vandalized his usual cheerful face. He caught Gavroche's eyes and felt his heart twist; the boy's bright blue eyes, so full of life, were now drowned in pure fear, tears streaming down his paling cheeks. Grantaire tried to tell the boy so many things in simple eye contact, but until Gavroche was safe in one of the boys' arms again, nothing would suffice.

Behind him, Enjolras backed away from the gang leader, fearing his dominance over him might trigger Montparnasse's knife, he thought of calling the others, especially Courfeyrac, who not only would know how to save Gavroche, but was also in a search car with Bousset, Bahorel, Jehan and Joly, and once they were informed, help would be on the way.

Combeferre, however, had regained his footing and glared at Montparnasse with an anger that the young con man never thought would cross the philosopher's face.

"Éponine is not yours." He growled.

"Excuse me?" Montparnasse returned, the grip on the knife tightening, but it began to move from the position above Gavroche's neck.

"Éponine is not yours." Combeferre stated again.

"Well," The arm holding the knife slacked to one side, still poised in his hand. "Whose is she then?"

"No one's! She isn't property! She's a human being and deserves to be treated as such." Combeferre retorted, voice rising slightly.

"What gives you the right to be so bloody protective over my property eh? I paid fair and square!" Montparnasse snarled. At his comment of payment, Combeferre snapped. Forgetting where he was, who he was, and the high price his actions might cause, he charged Montparnasse.

Caught off guard, Montparnasse panicked and threw Gavroche aside. Combeferre hit him full on and began to beating him in a blind frenzy. As he did this, Grantaire made a dive for Gavroche, Enjolras quickly speed dialed one of the boys, but he dropped his phone before anyone could pick up, something slamming into the back of his head, for no one noticed Thénardier's birdcalls, no one saw the other men come out from the shadows and before they knew what was going on, everything went dark.

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up real soon =D**


	4. Discoveries and Confessions

**Hello Lovelies! Here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy! Just a warning though... this one gets a little dark...**

**Disclaimer: Alas, still no. **

They had driven around for hours and hadn't found even a trace of Éponine. The only possible link were the multiple P-Ms sprayed over various buildings and fences. Jehan was running his hand through Courfeyrac's hair, fighting sleep when he felt his phone vibrate. Quickly glancing at the caller I-D, he sat up.

"Guys, it's Enjolras." Bousset leaned forward and Courfeyrac slowed down as Jehan answered.

"Hello?" Jehan's face contorted into an expression of confusion and annoyance.

"What? Have they found Ponine yet? Where are they?" Joly questioned, but the poet frowned,

"Hello? Enjolras? R? 'Ferre?"

Courfeyrac frowned now, curiously glancing over to the phone.

"Butt call?"

"I'm not sure, there are noises, but they're all jumbled and slightly muffled."

Shrugging, he flipped the phone closed and glanced back to the road. They were nearing the Motel when he let out a loud shriek. Courfeyrac swerved and the other boys yelled out in surprise.

"Prouvaire! What the?" Joly gasped

"It's ÉPONINE!"

The boys followed his finger to a figure limping down the street. She was dressed in an oversized sweatshirt with _REB1832_ written on the back and her left leg was dragging slightly. Pulling over, the boys leapt out of the car, calling her name. She turned and Joly nearly fainted. Her right eye was swollen shut, her upper lip was not only split, but swollen as well and her nose was covered in dry blood. Still, seeing her boys come charging after her, she couldn't help but attempt a smile.

"PONINE!" Jehan and Courfeyrac yelled simultaneously, pulling her into a hug. They heard her whimper slightly and pulled away.

"What are you all doing here?" She snapped, it wasn't out of anger, but annoyance and concern.

"We came looking for you of course! I don't think Ferre's slept much since you left."

She looked down guiltily.

"Ponine," Courfeyrac's voice was gentle, "Why?"

She closed her eyes.

"He started to leave notes."

"Who did?" Bahorel asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"_He _did. They were small ones, at the _Mussain, _Gav's bus stop, my apartment, school, all with warnings, so I couldn't take it anymore. I was never going to go back, I just needed the constant torment to end. I came to confront him on my own terms, but they found me first and cornered me. When I awoke, they were gone so I ran, but I knew they weren't finished, because I was still breathing." Tears burned her eyes now and she looked down, she didn't want to see their scolding faces.

"Why didn't you tell one of us?" Bousset whispered, wanting nothing more than to cradle the girl until every horror in her life disappeared.

"Because," she laughed slightly, "For one, I'm a big girl." They moved to protest that a line was crossed with that, but she held up her hand and continued, "And I knew you'd all try to be heroes and do something stupid."

"Us? Do something stupid? C'mon Ponine." Courfeyrac smiled, pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Where are the others?" She questioned, noticing the one she was in most need of was MIA.

"Well 'Sette and 'Chetta checked the hospitals and clinics in the area, we searched the outer streets, Feuilly and Marius took your local haunts and um…." Bahorel stopped, knowing she'd murder them for letting the three idiots take their route.

"What, Ferre, R, and Enj went straight to the den or something." She couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous thought, but froze when she noticed all five boys looking at each other nervously. Her eyes narrowed.

"They didn't." She whispered dangerously.

"Ferre's been beside himself since you've gone missing! He snapped, Ponine, snapped! We'd never seen him like that! He made Enjolras afraid! ENJOLRAS!" Courfeyrac emphasized, trying to cool the young woman's anger.

"While that's extremely flattering, there's a difference between snapping and becoming completely suicidal." She returned, feeling a rush of affection and anger towards her boyfriend. Doing another mental count, she realized one person was missing.

"Hold on. Where's Gav?" She questioned nervously. Jehan's smile allowed her to ease slightly, even though they were nearing the Motel's parking lot.

"He wanted to come with us, but I'd never seen Grantaire deny that child so quickly, let alone at all. Don't worry, he's…" Just then, Joly's phone started ringing.

"It's 'Chetta." He informed them before taking the call.

"Chetta? Guess what, we… What?" They could hear Musichetta hysteria through the phone and Éponine swayed slightly, catching Bahorel for support.

"Chetta, calm down! He's probably at the ice cream shop. What do you mean the place is a wreck? 'Chetta I can't understand what're you saying, who?"

Joly's face soon drained of color. He found Bousset's arm and began to dig his nails into his bicep. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he addressed the group, struggling for words.

"Cosette and 'Chetta went back to the _Musain _and everything was a wreck. Glass shattered, tables turned over, the owner was unconscious. And Gav wasn't there. When the owner came too, he said a young greasy looking fellow had come in and." But Joly couldn't finish for they had reached the parking lot. Taking in the surroundings Bahorel swore loudly, Jehan flit over to Courfeyrac and Éponine nearly collapsed.

At first glance, it had looked like all hell had broken loose. There were broken bottles, dropped knives, someone's cell phone, an abandoned car, and several pools of blood. Without skipping a beat, they'd all recognized Enjolras's phone with the bright red case, cracked on the pavement. Gavroche's hat was also tossed aside, along with several of Grantaire's many pieces of jewelry, Montparnasse's knife lay just beyond. Then, near the largest pile of blood, Éponine fell to her knees, picking up a remnant of the horrible fight. The boys surrounded her, taking in what she was cradling in her arms as if it was her own child. There, filthy and cracked in her hands, were Combeferre's glasses.

"Ponine, we'll find them." Jehan whispered, fighting back tears. She remained silent, breathing heavily, tears dripping slowly down her battered face. Finally she spoke.

"I never should have told anyone. All this should have been kept secret"

"Ponine," Courfeyrac began, but she ignored him.

"I should've kept my mouth shut, hidden away when it got bad. I shouldn't have left him. This is all my fault." She cried, pulling Combeferre's glasses to her lips, whispering incoherently to them.

"Ponine, none of this is your fault!" Joly insisted, but she rose to face them and for as small as she was, they had never cowered so much in their lives.

"Yes it is! Because of my foolishness and selfishness I've put everyone in danger! Your mere association with me is a danger! His plan was to use Gavroche to get to me and now, because I ran away last night instead of letting him finish me, he not only has Gav, but also Enjolras and Grantaire and Combeferre! Because I was stupid and self centered enough to run away from certain death I've put everyone I love in danger." She was hysterical now, tears flowing rapidly and eyes ablaze with anger.

"I should have died last night, then everyone would have been safer, happier even! I don't deserve anyone's kindness or affection or care because all I burden them with an expiration date guarantee. If he's using them to get to me, fine, I'll turn myself in." She paused, overcome by a violent bout of sobs, once again falling to her knees. The boys stared at her in horror. How much hell could one person go through to undo every bit of joy in their life? Courfeyrac wanted to tell her that she was dead wrong with everything she had just said, and how broken they'd all be if something terrible happened to her, but she beat him to it.

"I'm going to him."

"Not alone you're not." Bahorel insisted, although any authority in his voice was drained after Éponine's outburst.

"Yes alone," she snarled. "I'm not putting you in danger as well. I'm done ruining lives. If he gets me, he'll let them go and everyone will be safer."

"You won't be." Bousset whispered.

"It doesn't matter." She stated flatly. "That never mattered."

"It's always mattered!" If they hadn't seen Jehan's lips move, they wouldn't have believed the little poet had the capability raise his voice so angrily.

"Éponine Thénardier you have got to pull you head out of your ass and realize when you are wrong!" She stared at him wide eyed, her mouth hanging open slightly at the way he was addressing her.

"You have never put any of us in anymore danger than life throws at us daily. We're _Les Amis d'Abassie_ for cripes sake, we follow Enjolras! The man is about as oblivious to danger as Pontmercy is to the rest of the world! But I wouldn't be surprised if we followed him to fight a cause that would result in our immediate death. But that's beside the point, you, my dear, beautiful Éponine, are the farthest from self-centered as can be physically possible. You are worth more to everyone in this group than you could possibly know and after Bastille Day we nearly broke, seeing you tortured like that. Don't ever say you should have died because if you die, _Les Amis _would die with you. You are an anchor, sister, mother, lover, teacher, leader, and inspiration for us all and if we lost you, _I_ can't even put to words the heartbreak and destruction to this world it would cause." He moved forward to take her face in his hands, gently wiping away her tears. "You have to realize my dear that you're never going to be alone in this. We'll give flesh and blood to keep you safe from harm. Please, _please _let us come with you and _never_ let me catch you saying words like those again." He finished, kissing her lightly on the forehead before pulling her into a hug. Overwhelmed by everything he'd told her and the reassuring smiles of the boys behind her, she buried her face in the poet's shirt, taking in his beautiful floral scents. Soon, other smells flooded her nose and she looked up to see that she was engulfed in a group hug, and she couldn't help but smile. Pulling away, she clung to Combeferre's glasses.

"It'll be dangerous. They're all going to be there."

"Pft, Ponine, dangerous is stealing Enjolras's red jacket before a rally and forcing him to watch _Marie Antoinette_ to get it back, this is nothing." Courfeyrac jested, causing her to laugh.

"I'm assuming you know where they went?" Bousset questioned, not wanting to picture the location.

She nodded solemnly. "The warehouse by the docks."

"Where else." Joly cringed, already fearing all the germs that probably lurked by the waterfront.

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! =D**


	5. Family Reunions

**Lovelies! I am SO happy over the response this has been getting so far =D Here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy! **

**Warning: After the last chapter, it's only gonna get darker from here... (sorry for that, but you know, when Thénardier's involved...)**

**Disclaimer: Still Nope, if I did, my story wouldn't be as dark... **

They piled into Courfeyrac's car and started out. As much as it killed her, Éponine insisted they wait until 8 to get them, because no matter how much her father wanted her dead, the minute the tavern would open, the entire Patron-Minette would be out to intoxicate themselves before beginning the night. They had informed the others on what had happened and instructed Marius and Feuilly to meet them near the warehouse, and Musichetta and Cosette to get the police.

Once Marius and Feuilly arrived, they set their mission into action. Checking the surrounding area and listening for any suspicious noises, while Éponine skillfully led to a set of small windows that led to what they assumed was the basement.

"How do you know they'll be in here?" Feuilly whispered.

"This is where they keep prisoners," She quieted, "people who've upset them."

Uneasy silence fell upon the group, but Marius breathed,

"Whoa, Ponine." The boys followed his gaze to find that Éponine had skillfully pulled out the screen, bars, and glass that once protected the window. Before slinking into the darkness she warned,

"The flies 'round here are chalk full of illness, so I suggest you close your traps."

Joly snapped his mouth shut so fiercely, he nearly bit his tongue off, but Bousette quickly covered the almost yell with his jacket sleeve. Smiling at the reaction, Éponine slid her way into the basement, landing silently on the shelf of 'tools' that Babet had stupidly placed by the window. Squinting as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could just make out four forms against the many supports of the building. Signaling to the others to follow, she slinked down the structure and made her way to the shadows in the dark.

Combeferre awoke to darkness. He sat in an awkward position with his arms pulled behind his back around a poll, his hands tied tightly to keep them secure. He struggled to breath due to a course gag that was crudely stuffed in his mouth. Adjusting to the black, he could make out a small figure in front of him and two larger ones across the room, all in similar positions as himself. Whispers broke the silence. Panicking, Combeferre feigned sleep, only to be taken out of his act by a pair of soft and miraculously familiar hands on his face.

"Oh Ferre, what have they done to you?"

Feeling the gag being removed, he cracked open his eyes and could just make out her silhouette, he inhaled, taking in her scent before exhaling,

"Épon…" Before he could finish, her lips were on his. He desperately wanted to pull her closer, wipe away the tears that were now smeared onto his face, but all he could do was struggle against his bonds. Much to his misfortune, she pulled away, resting her forehead on his and whispering,

"You're an idiot."

"You were in trouble."

"Yeah, but a suicide mission is never the right option. But you have no idea how much it means to me that you faced him head on for my sake." She smiled, placing another kiss on his waiting lips.

"We were there too you know!" Grantaire choked out, Feuilly undoing his bindings.

"Taire, leave them be." Enjolras sighed, free from his as well.

Courfeyrac moved to the smallest figure and quickly undid his restrictions. Picking the boy up, he cradled him into a hug. The boy, who had long since fallen asleep from the lost screams for three of his heroes that sat unconscious before him, moved into the embrace, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

"Does anyone have the light? I'm struggling with Ferre's ties." Éponine questioned the group, swearing as the course rope cut into her already raw skin. Someone flicked the light switch and the room was illuminated, bringing slight gasps to everyone who now had a better view of Thénardier's handiwork.

Ignoring the boys' eyes as she worked at the knot, she mumbled,

"Thanks, but I didn't need this much light."

"'Course you did Éppy, tied that one myself." Éponine shot up, her hand wavering protectively over Combeferre's head, her other motioning the others to get behind her.

"'Parnasse." She said flatly, crossing her arms. One man who decided to stay sober was no match for her boys.

"Think we're that stupid Éppy? Think we'd go to the pub knowing we had lover boy locked up." He smirked, a thin grin spreading across his lips as he saw her bravery waver.

"Are we invisible or something?" Grantaire whispered quite loudly, clearly insulted that they'd forgotten his moronic actions a second time.

"Taire, for God's sake, shut up!" Enjolras hissed.

She held her ground, placing herself between Montparnasse and the group of men behind her.

"You're outnumbered 'Parnasse, just let them go and no one has to get hurt."

"Outnumbered?" He questioned, an amused expression crossing his youthful features. "I wouldn't say that."

Just then the rest of the Patron-Minette flooded the doorway, each one sporting a devious grin.

"Why would wes let you go after the stunt you tried te pull ore us?" Babet jeered.

"What stunt? Trying to save lives?"

"Naw, the one where you tried to get the police." Éponine paled. They heard more footsteps coming down the hall, mixed with yelling.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!" Musichetta's voice rang through the room and Joly and Bousette were immediately on their feet, Joly keeping a firm grip on his lover's shirt to keep him from charging. The gang parted to reveal Master Thénardier, holding a terrified Cosette with one arm and a furious Musichetta with the other. Marius let out a strangled cry and attempted to move towards her, but Thénardier was quicker, thrusting Musichetta to one of the gang members, he produced a knife and pressed it to Cosette's pale neck.

"Don't move Bourgeoisie, or your precious lark will get it." Marius froze, his eyes wide with panic, his heart crumbling as he saw the tears spill from his beloved's eyes.

"See what you've done Ninny?" Thénardier began. "See what your selfishness has caused. Running away brought little Gavroche into harms way and launched the pity parade. 'Oh, let's save the little poor girl, it's what we fight for.' Look what your stupidity and blindness has caused. You've left the only place you're worthy of to become the poster child of an activist group. They took you in, cared for you and how have you repaid them?" He voice was low and forceful, he started directly at her, watching her snap under the severity of his words. The boys were paralyzed with fear and anger, Éponine was no poster child and they didn't come to her rescue out of pity, it was out of pure affection and care that they came to her aid tonight.

"How Ninny? Ran away from home and ignored the notes we sent you. Let you 'family' be watched for weeks and then ran away from your well-deserved beating. You've landed them here Éppy, all because you're a selfish, heartless, spoiled whore." He spat and the room was engulfed in silence, but Combeferre spoke up.

"If I could stand, I would break your sorry face you wretched excuse for a human being! How dare you think you're worthy enough to even speak to her let alone spew venom!" The boys nodded in agreement, each face more twisted in anger than the next. Unfazed, Thénardier threw Cosette aside and moved to put the boy in his place but Éponine moved between them.

"NO!" She yelled, begging her tears to stay put. Thénardier brought down his knife and glared at the waif in front of him.

"Something you'd like to say _traitor_?"

"You're right," She stated, bringing silence on the room once more. "I'm selfish and worthless, and I've hurt enough people for one lifetime, so let them go."

"Where that is true, I can't jus let them walk, I need something." He pressured, picking his nails with his rusty knife.

"Me." Thénardier looked up, satisfaction pooling in his dark eyes. "You can have me, just let them go. It's not worth keeping them, they wouldn't snap as easily." She mumbled this last part and only a few of the boys had caught it, but Combeferre understood what she meant, "Ép, please, _please_ don't do this." He whispered, tears burning his eyes as well. He frantically began fighting his ties, struggling to break free. Her own eyes were heavy with tears, but she began to move towards her father.

"Ponine." Grantaire breathed, distressed at the sight of one his best friends defeated.

Pushing Cosette and Musichetta into the room, the girl's quickly found their way into the arms of their partners. Thénardier turned towards Montparnasse and jerked his head towards Éponine, standing in no man's land, looking slightly deflated, but a spark of determination still flickered about her. The young criminal walked towards her slowly, grinning at each of the men that stood behind her. Their faces were red with rage, though between Montparnasse's knife and Thénardier who had moved closer to where Combeferre was crouched, his dagger hovering dangerously above the young man's head, none dared to move.

"We're not going to let you hurt her." Enjolras growled, crossing lines and moving closer to the middle.

"Sorry, that's not an option." Thénardier chuckled.

"Well, we were never a play by the rules type of group." Grantaire mused, also stepping forth. Éponine smiled slightly at their stupid bravery, maybe they'd make it out alive. Thénardier however, fed up with their attempts, yanked Combeferre's head back, exposing his neck, and brought his knife close to the trembling Adam's apple.

"STOP!" Éponine shrieked, turning towards the others. "I'll be alright, just please stop being idiots." Enjolras's panic increased when he saw the knife press deeper into Combeferre's neck yet his anger rose when he saw the bruises that littered Éponine's face and arms. Grantaire tried to move, but Enjolras held him back, lowering his head in defeat.

"Les go 'Ponine, it's been too long." Montparnasse hissed deeply, dragging his arm seductively down her back. Disgusted, she pulled away slapping him. He in return pushed her forward with such force she fell to the ground. Courfeyrac winced, drawing Gavroche closer to him, feeling Jehan's nails dig into his shoulder. Without a cry or a sound, she picked herself up, looking directly at her father who took the knife away from Combeferre. For a moment, her eyes met her boyfriend's and Combeferre could see the utter fear etched within those entrancing chocolate orbs. He mouthed 'I love you' before she turned, unable to fight tears.

"That's a girl." Montparnasse gripped her wrists tightly and yanked her out of the room. Thénardier followed in suit before turning towards the group.

"What was my part of the deal again? Letting you lot go? Well, I think I'll hold up my end once I'm done with 'er. Enjoy the show." He smiled darkly, waltzing out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Unable to last any longer, Bahorel threw something at the door where Thénardier's head had been.

"I'm going to rip that rat bastard apart limb by limb when I get a hold of him."

"We all need to calm down." Enjolras started, trying to keep piece to figure a way out.

"Calm down!?" Courfeyrac yelled, placing Gavroche on the ground and rising to meet his leader. "Calm down!? Were you present for that last father/daughter encounter, or did you try to block it out? Cause man, I tried, tried to block out the venom that was forcibly poured down our friend's throat as we stood by defenseless and frankly useless! Did you listen to what he said, to the ideas he puts in her head, or did you agree, was she always just a poster child for your cause." Courfeyrac snapped. No one moved, too stunned to even believe what Courfeyrac had accused Enjolras of.

Enjolras ran forward and pinned Courfeyrac on the wall, despite the cries of protest from all around.

"How DARE you accuse me of using our friend for my cause. Of course I heard what he told her, I heard every bloody word and I wanted to slit his throat! I wanted nothing more than to end it and take her away. No human being deserves to be told those things, and especially not Éponine. I wanted you to calm down so I could FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET HER OUT OF HERE!" He was shouting into Courfeyrac's face, Courfeyrac was giving it right back and everyone else began to yell as well. Suddenly a horrific piercing scream sliced through the air, drowning them in silence.

_To be continued _

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! Next chapter will be up real soon :) **


	6. Rescue Mission part 1

**Lovelies! You're making me SO happy with the response to this story =D Here's the next chapter, it'll be in two parts and I'm warning you (i know i'm sounding like a broken record by now) that it's just getting darker...**

**Hope you enjoy :) **

"ÉPONINE!" Combeferre howled, the last image of her eyes still burning in his thoughts. The pain in his outburst brought a heavy silence. The screams above had died down so all they could hear was the pulling of ropes as Combeferre tried in vain to release himself.

Musichetta took center stage, pulling Enjolras off Courfeyrac with ease before slapping them both. "Enough!" She snapped, causing both men, now rubbing their cheeks, to cower before her.

"This is childish fighting how you are. Now is _not_ the time to turn on each other. Not when Ponine is above us in severe danger. If we want to accomplish anything we have to keep our wits about us and focus on the task at hand, not throw blame around." She finished, crossing her arms, challenging someone to speak up. Courfeyrac's face flooded with guilt and without a second thought, he went over to Enjolras, engulfing the man in a hug. Enjolras patted his back before pulling back, nodding.

"What's our plan Apollo?" Grantaire questioned.

"First, will someone untie 'Ferre? Next someone check to see if anyone has a phone still on them, I doubt these are the kind of men who check carefully for those things."

Joly whipped out his pocketknife and went to work on Combeferre's ropes.

"You had that the whole time?" Boussett questioned his boyfriend.

"If you're gonna ask why I didn't I use it, you tell me how much help it would've done against two actual knives?" Boussett chuckled, nodding.

Soon Combeferre was free and he bolted towards the door, trying the door, slamming his fists upon it, begging it to open.

"Anyone got their phone?" Feuilly questioned, moving from the door to give Combeferre his space.

"I think I do!" Marius exclaimed, shifting his hold of Cosette to produce his flip from his pocket.

"Fantastic!" Grantaire chimed, watching several more phones being pulled out. Their victory was interrupted by a small cough. They all turned to see Gavroche sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Grantaire and Courfeyrac both moved to his side, helping him up.

"Gav! How are you bud?" Grantaire asked, rubbing the young boy's back.

" 'T-taire? Coof? Wha? When did everyone else get here?" The boy questioned, seeing everyone in the cramped room.

"Well Gav, we found Ponine! She led us here to come get you, but we all kind of got captured in the process." Courfeyrac finished, shrugging slightly.

"You found Ponine? Is she ok? Where is she?"

Before anyone could answer, another scream ripping through the small room, followed by Combeferre's pounding at the bolted door.

"I thought you found her? Why's she up there? He's gonna kill her!" Gavroche cried, uncharacteristic tears flooding his watery blue eyes.

Grantaire, unable to see the child in this state again, kneeled in front of him, eyeing him directly.

"Gavroche, your sister is one of the strongest and bravest people I know. She went with them so that you'd be safe, but that doesn't mean we're going to let them hurt her anymore. We're going to get her out of here Gav and we're going to make sure that monster never comes near you or your sisters again."

"But why'd you let her go to him?" The little boy's voice was shaky, all of his nightmares were becoming reality and he wanted nothing more than to crawl under blankets and cry.

No one could answer the boy's question. Did they simply stand aside as Éponine was abused and taken away? Was there really a serious threat if any of them had moved to do something? Combeferre hit the door one more time before letting out an exasperated cry. Gaining some of his composure back and running on the infuriating rage that coursed through his veins he turned to face everyone.

"We can throw blame around all night, but the longer we prolong doing something, the more of Éponine's blood's going to cover our hands."

"'Combeferre!" Feuilly cried in horror, the very thought making him cringe.

"You think I want to think of that? You think I want to put the most import thing in my life into the ground because I stood by helpless? No! We've gone through too much to stop now! Pontmercy, dial 911." He barked, causing Marius to jump slightly as he fumbled with his phone. Turing to Gavroche, he bent so he could see the boy's eyes. "Gav, can you undo that window up there." The boy nodded shakily before scrambling over to the shelf.

"Chetta, think you can try to pick the lock?"

Removing the bobby pins from her hair, she smiled deviously and set to work.

"'Ferre," Grantaire began, "where I think it's great you've taken Enjolras's position for the time being, what do you suggest we do once we're up there? Last I checked they had knives and more fat and muscle than even Bahorel."

"R, it's the best I got." He sighed, squinting to see his friend.

"Oh right! Your glasses!" Joly remarked, snapping his fingers he went to where Éponine had crouched and picked up the cracked specs.

"I know they're not in the best shape, but there were like that when Ponine found them." Combeferre simply nodded before cramming them back onto his face.

They all turned when Marius began speaking into the phone.

"Yes! We're in the basement of the warehouse down by the docks…Yes I understand who frequents this place, but our friend is in serious trouble, her life's in danger…. They're all here, the entire Patron-Minette, and they've unleashed years of anger on our friend…. Yes, I know…. Yes?... Ok…. Please hurry!"

Marius hung up and looked at the crowd, "20 minutes."

"20 MINUTES!" Enjolras exclaimed. "And they wonder why we resent them! Honestly, we really need to take matters into our own hands because those idiots are goi…."

Someone else's phone cut Enjolras off mid rant. Jehan glanced and squeaked.

"It's Ponine."

"Answer!" Grantaire nearly yelled, immeditley regretting his words. Thénardier's voice drowned the cramped the room with malicious laughter.

"Oh good, receptions up Ponine! Tell everyone why you deserved the poker? Or would you prefer the belt before hand?" Silence, someone's uneven heavy breathing was barley audible in the background.

"You won't tell the pity parade how they're the reason your beatings got worse? Fed you with confidence didn't they. Started standing up fer yerself under their influence, foiling my schemes and plots with your scream, then moving! Officially resigning from the only position your worthy of holding. Well, why don't you give 'em one of those famous screams for a bit of thank you huh?" More silence followed by the horrific sound of something leather hitting skin at a remarkable force. "Give 'em a scream!" Now there were kicks and Combeferre moved to swat the phone out of Jehan's hands, but he stopped when Thénardier spoke once more. "Scream or I'll go and find lover boy and gut him in front of you, that is _if_ I find him. They bolted as soon as I opened the door for them." More cracks, more threats and finally, one more blood curtling scream.

"Thatta girl. 'Parnasse, she's all yours. The rest of yous, get in line. She's got all night."

"NO!" Combeferre yelled, taking the phone from Jehan's hands, "TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER! DON'T TOUCH HER, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!" He heard one more bout of laugher, before the other line went dead. Furious with guilt and heartbreak, Combeferre moved to hurl the phone at the wall.

"WHOA! 'Ferre, calm down!" Musichetta rose, the door swinging open.

"Now 'Ferre, before anyone goes running, let's just wait…"

"Apollo, you're speaking to thin air." Enjolras looked up to realize Combeferre was already halfway up the hall.

"_Merde_." Enjolras swore, taking Grantaire by the arm and jerking his head towards the door.

"C'mon, we've not only got to save Ponine, but we have to make sure 'Ferre stays alive as well."

Gavroche had successfully reopened the window Éponine had snaked into earlier. He, Cosette and Musichetta went through it to get help. The rest of the boys made it up the dingy hallway finally catching up with Combeferre. The distraught philosopher was standing by a door with one single window; his face was a storm of pain and fury. He stood in the shadows as not to be seen, but Courfeyrac quickly yanked him away from sight.

"Are you mad? They're going to see you!" He whispered frantically. Combeferre remained still, restraining himself from need to throttle Courfeyrac, the only reason being he had the sudden urge to kill someone.

"Mad or not, I'm going in there." He finally stated.

"We should wait for back up or something." Joly said nervously.

"Why don't you take a look inside, then rethink the waiting issue, but do it quickly, because I'm 30 seconds from going in myself and letting them kill me just so they could spare her."

Joly did as Combeferre instructed, but quickly moved away from the window, quite pale even in the darkness. The others moved to see what had made both men so uneasy. The room was empty, but the floor was covered in blood, both in puddles and spatters, fresh and dry. A worn leather belt was slung across the back of a chair, dripping with the sticky red substance that matched the rest of the room's décor. The door to one of the furnaces was ajar, the hilt of an iron poker still sticking out. Perhaps the most unsettling image was the path of blood that led to a back room. Combeferre cringed at the thought of his beautiful 'Ponine being dragged away.

Bahorel moved to break open the door, but Feuilly stopped him.

"Feuilly, move, its time we act." His voice was low and dangerous, causing the others to step back slightly, but the fan maker held his ground.

"Bahorel, if you storm in there and they hear you, they're going to hasten whatever pain they're inflicting on her. They might also know we're already up here and move to," he paused, praying he was wrong. "finish their work." Bahorel started down at the Polish enthusiast, but seeing the logic behind his words nodded, slinking back into the shadows.

Combeferre however, was through with waiting. Without a second thought and ignoring Enjolras's pleading glare, Combeferre kicked open the door and stormed into the empty torture chamber.

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment! Part 2 will be up ASAP :) **


	7. Rescue Mission part 2

**LOVELIES! Here you have it! Part 2 of the rescue mission! **

**And I have to say, THANK YOU for the AHMAZING response for this story! It makes me SO happy that you guys like it so much (even though I've yet to have more than a few snippets of happiness come out it... that said I'm sorry to say the happiness won't come in this chapter either...) **

**Warning: Darkness up ahead!**

**Disclaimer: And you can all blame Victor Hugo for that because they're ****_his _****characters :) **

"THÉNARDIER!" He shouted, any fear he would have felt calling the master criminal to fight was replaced with the utter wrath he had against the snake. "STEP AWAY FROM ÉPONINE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

"So, shall we be attending his funeral, or shall we go down with the ship?" Grantaire mused, inching towards where Combeferre stood. He aimed to catch Enjolras's eye, but the leader was already standing beside his comrade, followed closely by the rest of the group. Bahorel's fist were clenched, Joly clutched his pocketknife for dear life, standing slightly behind Bousset, who was also geared to fight. Courfeyrac stood protectively in front of Jehan, who, for the first (and hopefully last) time in his life wore a look of complete and absolute hatred and fury. Enjolras and Grantaire completed the army, flanking Combeferre on both sides, Grantaire's backhand reaching ever so slightly to catch his Apollo's fingers, who accepts his lover's hand with protective passion. They were all standing in the center of the room when Thénardier appeared, his wretched face broken into a crooked smile.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the pity parade, come back for front row seats 'eh? Didn't want to miss out on the punishments you brought about." He drew out his last phrase, scanning each member of the small troupe.

"What have you done to Éponine you lousy Son of a Bitch." Grantaire spat

"_I _haven't _done_ anything too her! Just the stuff she's used to. Montparnasse is back there _doing_ the only thing she's worth having around for." Before Thénardier could continue, Combeferre charged and locked his hands around his neck. Throwing punches and attempting to strangle the hideous excuse of a human being that brought harm to the woman he loved, he didn't notice the rest of the gang enter the room once again.

"Combeferre, look out!" Bousset yelled as Claquescous came running towards him, knives blazing. Combeferre backed up and the criminal ran right into Bahorel, who cracked his knuckles in anticipation. Combeferre turned to continue his assault, but Montparnasse entered the fray, supporting an unconscious Éponine as if she were a rag doll.

"You touch him one more time and I'll make sure my knife doesn't miss this time Lover Boy." Montparnasse yelled. The boys froze, taking in Éponine's appearance. One arm hung limply at an odd angle, one of her legs did as well. Her shirt was ripped through the middle and blood was seeping from the tear. Her skin color was now a deep purple and green; every inch of visible skin was bruised. She appeared to be barley breathing. Montparnasse pulled her head up by her hair to press his knife into her throat. Her face was unrecognizable, both eyes a dark purple, her lips swollen, her nose crooked, blood dribbled from her cracked lips. Two distinct tear tracks ran down her face, leaving long rusty lines on her cheeks.

"You God damn pathetic excuse of a man, you put her down RIGHT NOW or I swear to God I will go over there and tear you limb from limb." Combeferre growled, moving towards the young thief.

"You move, so does this knife." He threatened, pressing the blade deeper into her throat.

"Montparnasse," Combeferre warned. "Put down that knife."

"Step away from the boss." Combeferre was already standing, but one foot remained pressed into Thénardier's back.

"Why don't we wake our little heroine up, see what she has to say about it." Gueulemer chuckled darkly, moving towards the pair, something metal flashing in his hand before a loud crackle of energy broke through the room. Éponine's scream came next, as her body twitched violently. She struggled under Montparnasse's grip, trying in vain to escape, but he simply pressed the knife deeper into her exposed throat.

"Don't fight Éppy, it's useless, lover boy and the band of misfits have long since left you. They practically trampled each other to get to the door. Said they were glad to be rid of a burden like you." He chided, smiling as the tears once again trickle from her bruised eyes. The boys stood by, horrified by Montparnasse's lies, but Combeferre had had enough.

"You bloody rotten piece of shit!"

"Ferre?" Éponine cried, wanting to see if he was real, she once again began to struggle under the death grip.

"How _dare_ you! How dare you tell Éponine the ones who love her more than life itself abandoned her to the wolves." He moved closer, Bahorel, Enjolras and Grantaire following in suit. Courfeyrac had his foot on Babet, Bousset on Claquescous and Joly on Gueulemer. Grantaire chuckled deeply as the color drained from Montparnasse's face as the four men approached him.

"I'll kill 'er I swear!" He stammered, but his hand began to quiver.

"You push that knife any deeper into our girl's throat and you'll wish you'd never been conceived." Bahorel spat, cracking his knuckles one by one.

The coward scanned their faces, looking for a bluff, but they were closing in. Suddenly the doors to the warehouse burst open and Gavroche ran in, a smile plastered on his face as sirens rang out behind him.

"Help has arrived!" He sang, sending the Patron-Minette scrambling. Montparnasse all but threw Éponine aside to break for it, but Combeferre beat him too it, catching him in a powerful headlock. Then several things happened at once.

As cops began to poor in, all the members of the Patron-Minette were being rounded up and cuffed, except Thénardier, who had disappeared in the commotion. Éponine, struggling to stand, pain shooting through her legs and vibrating through every inch of her body, she scanned the room, finding Combeferre fighting with Montparnasse, then she spotted her father. Thénardier had taken to the second level and was loading his small pistol, his face twisted with malice, his eyes set for kill. Following his gaze, she found his target, Combeferre. Screaming his name, ignoring the pain, she ran towards him.

Combeferre sent Montparnasse flying back with one final blow. He heard someone screaming his name and turned to see Éponine running towards him. Then he heard Thénardier above the mess of it all.

"You're getting what's coming to you lover boy." He didn't see what Thénardier had aimed at him. He heard Éponine scream, "FERRE! WATCH OUT!" He heard the crack of a gunshot erupting through the warehouse and felt Éponine crash into his arms, before going slightly slack. That's when he felt he warm liquid seeping through her tattered shirt and onto his hand.

"NO!" He cried. The boys had the Patron-Minette rounded up, and they searched for the source of the cry and saw Combeferre huddled on the ground, cradling someone. They froze; Jehan gripped Courfeyrac for support, tears slipping from his eyes. No one dared to move, but soon Combeferre cried out again,

"JOLY! GUYS, PLEASE HELP!"

They ran to his side and saw him holding Éponine tightly, crying into her hair. She was breathing, but uneven, shallow breaths.

"Don't you fret Messieurs." She coughed slightly, "I don't feel any pain. Not even a little rain could hurt me now."

"No Ponine, you're going to be ok." Combeferre sobbed, holding her close. "You can't leave us, you can't leave me. You are my world, I can't live without you. I love you Éponine."

"Oh 'Ferre," She laughed feebly, brining her hand up to stroke his cheek. "I love you too." She said quietly, smiling at the look of utter disbelief that melted across his face. She'd told him once she didn't think she could say it. Told him she'd miss used that word before and she'd fear it'd never work the same for her again and he hadn't minded because deep down, he knew she meant it back. But hearing it from her now, all he wanted to do was kiss her. He leaned down, into her touch and gently placed his lips on hers. He felt her hand stroke his cheek gently, then the touch was gone and he snapped open his eyes to find her body limp in his arms. "NO! PONINE, COME BACK!" He screamed, tears streaming from his eyes.

The boys remained frozen, unable to accept what had happened. Bossuet practically shoved Joly to the ground to see if she was ok. With shaking hands, he brought a finger to her exposed neck. Combeferre lifted his head to watch the young medical student work, but was too frightened to see his results.

The boys held baited breath, watching Joly's every move. Finally he let out a relieving sigh and met Combeferre's swollen eyes. Before he could say anything, paramedics arrived and nearly knocked the boy aside to get to her. Setting to work on the girl, they exchanged grim expressions.

"She'll be alright won't she? She promised not to leave! You've got to fix her! Pony please wake up, please!" Gavroche sobbed, big tears rolling down his cheeks. He speech becoming younger, the boy forced to grow up was finally a child once more. Grantaire moved to pick the boy up,

"Gav, bud, it'll be ok." His voice cracked at the last words, tears trickling down his cheeks. Enjolras moved comfort his boyfriend, only to find tears welling in his marble eyes as well. Gavroche buried his head deep in Grantaire's shoulder and sobbed harder.

"HA! Serves her right for standing in the way. Serves her right for disobeying me." Thénardier laughed from where he was being restrained, marveling at the broken scene before him. That's when Combeferre snapped, taking the gun from where it was discarded, he began to beat the crooks with it. Enjolras rushed to break it up, earning a broken nose instead. After that the group watched paralyzed as their calm and collect guide attempted to beat the mobster to death. It felt like an eternity before Bahorel detached the two. Combeferre looked like a man possessed and Thénardier sat in a bloody heap. Then time slowed, the paramedics were grim, fearing the broken girl might not make it, that an ambulance wouldn't make it in time. After that, even marble sobbed.

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and next part will be up ASAP! =D **


	8. Nightmare

**Hello Lovelies! Once again I am FLOORED with happiness from the response to this story :) So here is chapter 8... it's in italics because it's a sort of flash back/ nightmare sequence (hence the chapter name) Sorry it's a bit short, but it kind of needs to stand alone. As always... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yup...nope, all Victor **

_She should have told him where she was going. She should have told _someone _about the notes, but she needed to do this on her own. She'd wandered around Gorbeau for a solid day, searching for her father or any member of the Patron-Minette, but they were nowhere to be found. Growling in defeat, she made her way to the closet bus station when the rain started. _

_"Of course, why wouldn't it be raining right now?" She grumbled, pulling the hood to her, well Enjolras's, sweatshirt over her head. She knew the fearless leader would be fuming to find she 'borrowed' his student rebellion of 1832 sweatshirt, custom designed by Grantaire when they first started going out, but she wanted to hide herself down here, not draw attention. She had, however, forgotten the minor detail that the sweatshirt was bright red. _

_Cursing some more, she continued down the street. She considered pulling out her phone and calling Combeferre. He'd just be getting out of class, checking his phone to see if she called. She smiled at that, he was always thinking of her, always worried. She loved that about him. Hell, she loved everything about him, but love was such a strong word and she didn't know if she was ready to admit to it again. But she couldn't call him; she couldn't call anyone, not even, no. No matter which boy she called, they'd all turn up in Gorbeau, fuming and worried beyond belief. After that fateful Bastille Day, her bond with her boys had deepened considerably; she knew they all vowed that day to protect her, no matter what. She could just imagine the conversation with anyone of them, hell; they were probably all sitting at _the Musain _right now. _

_"Hey, 'Ferre, can you pick me up?"_

_"Sure Ponine, where?"_

_"Oh, you know, took a bit of a stroll today and wound up near, around, dead center of Gorbeau."_

_"WHAT?!" _

_She could see Enjolras turn the color of the sweatshirt she now wore, Grantaire leaping off the couch, pulling the keys that were still attached to his boyfriend's hand. She could see the rest of them leap for the door; she could hear Bahorel's knuckles cracking. Combeferre would already be there though, giving her his best 'care-to-explain' expression. _

_She quickly snapped her cell phone shut, this was her fight, and it had to be done alone. They didn't and wouldn't get hurt because of her; it was bad enough her father and his men were watching them and she couldn't do anything about it, well until she did this. Running towards the bus stop, she didn't notice the figure behind her or the hand the jut out from nowhere. _

_She didn't have time to scream, the hand quickly silenced any attempt of that, a cold knife against her neck halting any attempt of struggle. _

_"Thought we's didn't notice you Éppy. You're a bloody beacon in the leader's sweatshirt." Montparnasse was breathing down her neck and she began to shake with fear. She was helpless with the knife against her throat, one hand suffocating her, the other searching greedily for the opening of the sweatshirt. _

_"Your father's been 'specting you Ninny, been waiting a long time. He isn't very happy you've abandoned the family." He jeered, slowly nibbling at her earlobe, she wanted to puke. Finally, unable to stand it, she bit his hand. He howled in pain and immeditley let her go and she took to the street. The rain was falling in sheets and she was on her own, not a soul in sight for help. Taking a wrong turn, she found herself boxed in at the corner of Plumet and Tolouse. Tears began to pool in her eyes then, and she reached for her cell phone, but a hand came from no where and caught her and threw the phone against the opposite wall, smashing it to bits. She turned to face the owner of the hand, her father. _

_"You've been a very bad girl Ninny." He growled, she backed away, but soon found herself pinned against the wall. _

_"A traitor even. And." He paused, letting a villainous grin spread along his think lips. "You know what we do to traitors."_

"NO!" She screamed, struggled against invisible bonds. "HELP! FERRE!" She screamed, but all she could hear was his laughter. Filling the silence, the darkness and everything around her. Drowning her in its howls. Someone else was calling to her, a voice she desperately wanted to make out, it was so familiar, so caring, and so full of pain. She wanted to reach it, to show it she was fine, but the laughter always drowned it out, always pulled her back. Same nightmare, same laughter, same pain.

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment! Next chapter will be up ASAP! **


	9. Bitter Nights

**LOVELIES! Happy Barricade Day! Hope you Enjoy! =D **

"Ferre? Yoohoo!" Courfeyrac waved his hand in front of his friend's glazed eyes. Though his hand was still tightly bound to the Styrofoam cup, the coffee was long since forgotten. He didn't notice Courfeyrac's hand, or Grantaire's incessant poking, or Enjolras's glances of worry, or Joly's hand checking his temperature or any one of the boys' attempts to pull him back. The last week's event were playing through his mind on an endless repeat.

_The hospital doors burst open and everyone in the vicinity turned and recoiled in fear. Éponie was on the stretcher, still covered in blood, two limbs at odd angles, bruises littering her pale skin. Combeferre was charging along with it, still covered in not only Éponine's blood, but Thénardier's as well. _

_"MOVE!" He roared as nurses and patients scurried out of the way. The rest of the boys were not far behind, trying desperately to catch up with Combeferre before the crazed man did anything _else_ he'd regret later. _

_Coming to a halt in front of the doors to the ER, the paramedic turned to Combeferre. _

_"Son, you can't go past this point, she's got to go into surgery." _

_"Why can't I go, she's been hurt enough, I'M NOT GOING TO LET HER DIE!" He was shouting now, tears threatening to poor down his own battered face. _

_"Please, Sir, quiet down! We're going to do the best we can, but..." A doctor started, but quickly trailed off the end of his sentence, seeing the distressed state of the young man._

_"Combeferre, let's go get you cleaned up." Joly was at his side, pulling him away from the gurney and the grim faces of the multiple doctors and surgeons that began to examine Éponine. His own voice was weak from tears, but he attempted to hold up, at least to tear his friend away from the dismal sight. _

_"I can't, she can't, please." The last bit more a plea to some higher power than to anyone around him. As the philosopher removed his hands from the gurney, the medical team pushed it through the doors. Combeferre's head was limp and he stood as tears fell. _

_"Please 'Ferre, your eye needs to be looked at and we should see if anything else is seriously injured." Joly felt like he was leading a man to his death as he steered Combeferre to an examination room. The rest of them had gone to the waiting room. Musichetta was curled in Bousset's lap, tears silently slipping down her pale face. Jehan was buried in Courfeyrac's shoulder, his loud sobs muffled by the layers of fabric, Gavroche was in Courfeyrac's lap, finally finding sleep in the midst of all the tragedy. Cosette wept into Marius's shirt, and Enjolras was pacing so much, the ground was sure to give way. Grantaire was slumped in a chair, resting his elbows on his knees, his eyes shut tight, attempting to find a 'happy place', Feuilly was next to him, folding every pamphlet he could find, the resulting fans were piling up in Bahorel's lap. _

_"Has anyone called Azelma yet?" Bahorel mused, examining the now folded sheets in his lap. Before anyone could react, Feuilly had leapt up, dumping the rest of the fans on Bahorel, shouting, "I'll do it!" and he bolted from the room. _

_Everyone looked at each other, wondering when _that _decided to happen, any thoughts of that disappeared when the doors swung open. _

_ Combeferre trudged into the waiting room, Joly on his heels, shaking his head slowly, silently telling everyone not to question anything yet. Joly went over to Bousette and Musichetta, taking his place with them, while Combeferre collapsed into the nearest chair, not meeting any of their eyes. _

_It felt like an eon before a doctor came out from the ER doors. They all rose to their feet, filling the room with a suffocating tension. _

_"You're the friends of Miss Thénardier I presume?" _

_"Family actually." Grantaire gruffed, but the doctor ignored him, turning to Combeferre, recognizing him from the gurney incident earlier. _

_"Well, she was possible one of the worst victims of gang violence I've seen in a long time, not since that little boy about seven or eight years ago, similar situation." He paused, several heads shot up and they began to look at each other curiously watching the sleeping boy in Courfeyrac's arms. Not noticing this, the doctor continued "She's certainly a trooper, she has a fractured leg and arm, the open leg fracture nearly severed several major arteries, several broken fingers, stab wound that nearly punctured several vital organs, several profanities scratched onto her torso, more bruises than the worst bar fights, a raw back from what looked like a whipping, several cracked ribs and…" He paused briefly, taking in the group before him. Pale was an understatement; the blonde in the back had practically fainted, along with the freckled boy she was leaning against. The probable boyfriend was gripping the side of the chair for dear life, shaking with anger, tears rapidly streaming down his face. The doctor was hesitant to share the next bit of information. _

_"And?" The curly blonde haired man who miraculously held his composure questioned. The doctor took in a deep breath, pressing on. _

_"Miss Thénardier was sexually assaulted, brutally." He added hesitantly, wincing as Combeferre hit the ground. Bahorel leapt to help him up, hearing him swearing and cursing, "I'm going to _kill_ that bastard!" _

_"What about the bullet?" Grantaire asked, gripping Enjolras's hand as if life depended on it. _

_"Miraculously, it only went through her shoulder severing only some muscle, we removed it in surgery when we sewed and casted her up. She's in the ICU right now." _

_"She's alright?" Musichetta breathed. But the doctor's expression made her hope falter slightly._

_"She went through surgery well, and everything seems in check, but we're not sure when she'll wake up. When she came in, she was already passed out, which can be a disadvantage. These things take time, so we'll have to be patient with Miss Thénardier's recovery. It could be hours, days, even weeks." _

"Combeferre, this isn't healthy." Enjolras hissed into his ear after the fifth day of his friend's statue impersonation. "Please, for all our sakes, do something! It's hard enough with," he hesitated, not wanting to set him off with her name, "We can't lose you too." He moved his head slightly, meeting Enjolras's gaze for the first time in hours.

"She's going to wake up, she's going break through those nightmares. I know it." Enjolras gripped his friend's shoulders. Everyone heard Éponine's screams from the inescapable nightmares she suffered from. What's worse, they'd heard Combeferre as he tried to pull her from them.

"We know 'Ferre, we know." He said quietly.

"Who's with her now?" Combeferre bit out. They'd literally dragged him from her bedside earlier, barring him the cafeteria, going in rotations to check on her.

"Cosette."

"Alright. Can I go back, just for a bit?"

The plea was weak and it threatened tears. He sounded like a small child who'd lost his most precious toy. Enjolras nodded slowly, getting up from the table to talk to Grantaire. Jehan slid into the empty seat and took one of Combeferre's hands in his.

"We have to tell you something. We know why Ponine went out in the first place."

Combeferre's head shot up, staring at the poet in disbelief. When he didn't answer, Jehan began his story. About the notes and what she had said about herself. Combeferre breathed heavily, staring back into space. Jehan nearly sobbed out when he did this.

"Please 'Ferre, please stay here!"

"Can we talk about the 'little boy' thing?" Courfeyrac had joined the table when he heard his boyfriend's sobs.

"Courf! He's right there!" Jehan squeaked, jerking his head in Gavroche's direction. The boy was shaken after everything that had happened, but he tried to keep a happy face for his heroes.

"Seven years ago puts him at three or four doesn't it?" Courfeyrac continued, ignoring Jehan's shaking head.

"Yeah, that's about the time Éponine took him out of there." Combeferre put in, finally sinking back into the conversation.

"I think there's more to that story."

Grantaire had arrived at the table, pulling Combeferre up.

"But we'll ask another day. C'mon _mon ami, _I've got to tell 'Sette they didn't have any espresso beans, care to join?" He nodded absently and got up to follow Grantaire, leaving Jehan who put his head down on the table, letting the tears fall.

**Hope you liked! Leave a review :) Until next time... **


	10. Brighter Days

**LOVELIES! Since it's Barricade day I'm feeling particularly nice, so I give you 2 UPDATES IN ONE DAY! =D And what's more? THIS ONE'S HAPPY! =D YAY! Enjoy! **

**DOUBLE DISCLAIMER (cause i forgot the last one): DOUBLE NOPE! **

Same nightmare, same laughter, same pain, but suddenly she broke through, reaching the other voice, shooting up and out from her nightmare.

"NO!"

"Ponine! It's alright, it's me, it's ok, please relax, you're going to hurt yourself more." Turning to the side, she felt gentle hands on her shoulders, settling her back down. It was hazy at first, but soon she made out a head of beautiful blonde hair.

"Cos-Cosette?" She wheezed, _God she was thirsty, how long was she out?" _

The girl nodding, smiling widely.

"Thank God you're awake, I thought 'Ferre was going to lose it entirely."

"Wha-what happened?"

The blonde's brows furrowed, fear and sadness crossed her face.

"Well, for one, you stepped in front of Ferre and," she paused, swallowing. "Took a bullet for him. You passed out not long after that and we all feared the worst. I don't think I've seen grown men cry more than when the paramedics said it looked fatal. Combeferre nearly carried you to the hospital himself when they said the ambulance might haven been too late, but Joly came to the rescue and you were taken into surgery." She stopped again, tears pooling in her glistening blue eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" She was afraid to find out the answer.

"About a week."

She let out a sigh of relief. She'd feared it was she was in one of those medical dramas and she'd been asleep for years.

"Where's Ferre?"

"Out in the caf with the rest of them. Enjolras had to nearly drag him there, he's been by your bedside around the clock. I don't know how he does it though, when your nightmare's started, they nearly had to evacuate the floor. He screamed so much trying to wake you up, trying to wrench you from the horrors you were experiencing."

She looked down at her hands, guilt and affection washing over her.

"I've caused so much…" But Cosette cut her off.

"Don't you _dare_" Her voice was dangerously low, her eyes slits. Éponine almost cowered.

"You can't help the nightmares, and he was here because he loves you dearly. We all do, they're ready to give us one of the residents rooms because we haven't left. Éponine, stop blaming yourself for every paper cut!" She spluttered and Éponine couldn't help but laugh. Cosette never snapped and when she did, well it was quite entertaining to behold.

"'Sette, they were all out of espresso beans is there something else you…" The voice reached the door and halted. A relieving smile broke across Grantaire's face and he turned toward the end of the hall, calling out, "COMBEFERRE! COME QUICK!"

As if blown by the wind, Combeferre appeared in the door seconds later, out of breath and leaning on his thighs.

"What? What's wrong? What's happened? Is ever…" He looked up and nearly hit the door. Unable to contain herself, she pushed back the sheets and all but flew out of bed, sending the IV flying, the beeping monitors racing and Cosette shrieking, "ÉPONINE!" But she didn't care; she only wanted the arms that feebly extended as she rushed forward, falling into them and feeling the both of them slip to the floor.

She started crying then, as she buried her face deeper and deeper into his shirt. He was crying too for she felt warm tears slip through her hair.

"Ferre, I'm so."

"Shh, Ponine, shh, it's over, he's gone, you're safe."

"I-I-I should have to-told you." She sobbed.

"I know why you didn't." He cooed into her hair.

"They hurt you."

"Even if they didn't touch me, seeing you nearly broke me. Ponine if anyone, _anyone_ ever even thinks of laying a finger on you, I might snap. Ponine, I almost killed you father."

She paused at this and took her head from his shirt to look at his face. It was full of guilt and exhaustion, but she smiled.

"Almost?" He let out a low chuckle.

"We're lucky Bahorel eats and works out as much as he does, cause I broke Enjolras's nose pushing him away." She smiled, but it vanished when his tone became serious. "After you passed out, he said things and I just snapped. I lunged at him and beat him with the hilt of the gun, even tried to shoot him, but Bahorel had pulled me off by then and the police took him away."

"Really?" She breathed, cursing that she didn't get to see the moment her father was finally driven away in a squad car. "Did someone film it?" He laughed then, a tearful guffaw that shook her slightly as she nuzzled closer to his chest, attempting to curl into him, but found a very large piece of plaster in her way.

"She really should be back in bed!" Cosette whispered, panicked, but Grantaire simply shrugged,

"We can let them have this moment."

"But how'd she manage to get there?" She heard Enjolras's questioning voice from behind her. "That cast takes up her entire leg!"

"People do crazy things when they're in love." She heard Jehan sigh and could almost see his hand flutter to his heart and the poem forming in his head.

"I guess," she finally breathed, taking her head out of Combeferre's shirt to meet the rest of her friends. "Cause I didn't realize I had a cast on until about now."

"Yeah, I guess you didn't, cause Combeferre's gonna bruise tomorrow." Bossuet laughed. Realizing her arm was also casted she starting spouting apologies about the force that she ran at him at.

They remained like this for a while as the boys arrived one by one, hearing that she had woken up. It wasn't until Joly arrived and nearly died of a heart attack seeing her on the ground that Combeferre carried her back the hospital bed. Much to the nurses' dismay, everyone managed to squeeze into the tiny ICU room, each watching Éponine with expectant eyes. Suddenly feeling very hot under all the attention, she addressed them.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She smiled meekly as they broke into nervous laughter.

"Guys, do we have to do this _now?_" Combeferre's voice was laced with such threat Feuilly actually backed away from him.

"Well, I don't see any other time to do it seeing as the criminal record's severity got his trial bumped to next week." Enjolras put in cautiously.

"Trial?" Éponine spat. "They're actually giving that," She spewed several words that most of the boys hadn't heard of and the ones that had couldn't help but hang their jaws in disbelief to hear someone actually use _those_ words.

Clearing his throat and rubbing his ears Grantaire added, "No matter the criminal, everyone has the right to a trial."

She spewed a few more fowl words before wondering, "Ok, so he's got a trial coming up, what's it got to do with me?"

"Well, Ponine," Enjolras started, slowly, inching towards her. "We know the case is in the bag, but you never know what kind of crap the defense will pull up to win their case, so, to make sure he'll be put away forever, we think it'd be best if you gave a statement regarding his thievery and such." He didn't want to elaborate and not only for Éponine's sake, he himself didn't want to recall the memories of that fateful night.

Éponine blinked at the request. They were giving her a chance to put the bastard behind bars, for the rest of his life? At her word, she could be safe to be with her real family. No threats, no spies, no more living in constant fear someone will come out from behind a bush and attack. She knew what she had to do.

"Just a statement? Hell, put me on the stands, I'll tell them everything."

**I felt that since Victor's Ep died today ( :'( ) My Ep could live! Happy Barricade Day Lovelies! **

**Leave a review :) Until next time :) **


	11. Recovery

**Hello Lovelies! Sorry this chapter is short, but it's simply the natural break in the story. Once again I am THRILLED by your response to this story :) So I hope you enjoy :) This chapter has some fluff :) (better than dark right ;) )**

**Disclaimer: NOPE :) **

**Enjoy!**

The room was silent as the group stared at her in utter disbelief.

"Ponine," Combeferre breathed, putting his hand on her shoulders, turning her towards him, "You don't have to do anything if you don't want."

"Ferre," She sighed, putting a hand on his cheek. "I know in the past I haven't told anyone anything about my life, hell it took a stupid wardrobe malfunction for you to discover what was actually happening, but this is a chance I can't pass up. To see my father put away is one thing, to know I spoke my piece to get him there is another and," She breathed heavily, fully taking in her abused body. "I need to heal, and this will help me get there." When there was still uneasiness in the room Éponine had had enough.

"Oh for God sakes people, I am _not a weak little flower!" _She snapped. "I can make my own decisions and this one will not break me into a million pieces! I know what I look like under the blankets and the hospital gown and I know it was my stupidity in the first place that got me here, but God dammit, I'm going to finish this once and for all! Enjolras, _put me on that stand._" She growled the last part and met silent awe.

"Ponine, no one ever said you were weak." Bousette mumbled.

"He did, and it's time I prove him wrong."

LINE BREAK!

Though they visited her daily, she never asked them about what she would say on the stands. The only mention the trial got was her question on when and where was it. She was recovering quite smoothly and the doctors, though apprehensive, were certain she'd be able to make the courtroom appearance. Combeferre stayed over the night before the trial. Éponine was already asleep when he started dozing off. Not long after, he was tortured with images of her mangled body, and the doctor's voice saying simply, "We're so sorry."

He awoke with a start, heart racing and forehead drenched with sweat. Breathing heavily, he barley heard the voice that whispered his name.

"Ferre?"

"Just a nightmare." He brushed off, but she wouldn't buy it."

"Come." She motioned to the room she had made on the bed and patted it gingerly.

"Ponine, you're going to need a good night's rest tonight, you're going on the stand tomorrow."

"Ferre, the best sleep I have is snuggled next to you."

Sighing in defeat, he moved over to the bed and maneuvered his way on, taking her in his arms. Moving closer to him, she found peace with her head nuzzled on his chest and the rest of her curled (as best she could with the plaster covering her leg and arm) into his larger frame.

"What scared you?" She whispered, absentmindedly playing with the drawstrings of his sweatshirt.

"It's nothing." He choked, rubbing her back softly.

"Combeferre?"

"I saw you, all over again except this time, the doctor said you didn't make it." He sobbed, burying himself in her hair."

"Oh 'Ferre." She sighed, taking herself out of his arms to take him into hers as his sobs shook them.

"I almost died Ponine, when they said you might not make it, I almost."

"Shh, baby, shh, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here and very much alive, I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

"I can't live without you Ponine, I've realized that in the last week, I just can't." He whispered, finally meeting her eyes. Her big chocolate spheres, so full of love and curiosity met his bloodshot ocean blue ones.

"I love you Henri Combeferre, don't forget that."

He kissed her then, for he knew that she had meant it.

**Hoped you Enjoyed! Next chapter will be up ASAP!**


	12. The Trial Begins

**Hello Lovelies! I meant to get this up last night but something wacky was happening with my account so I couldn't get to it... But here it is! The start of the trial! Hope you all enjoy :) Don't forget to leave a comment ;) **

**Disclaimer: Just...nope **

Enjolras and Grantaire came in the next morning to drive them to the courthouse. Grantaire smiled at the sight he found in the small hospital room. The pair was wrapped in each other's arms, sleeping soundly, smiles on their faces. Reluctantly he woke them, handed out coffee and handed Éponine a duffle full of 'the closest thing Enjolras could find to appropriate courtroom attire in your closet' clothes.

After a quick argument in regards to whether or not Éponine should use a wheelchair ("I'm 22 not 84!") or crutches ("That cast _devours_ your entire leg!") Éponine came out victorious, hobbling down the hospital steps in a plain black dress that, no matter how much she denied it, Combeferre noted how it hugged her curves beautifully.

They drove to the courthouse in relative silence. Grantaire fiddled with the radio until Enjolras swatted his hands from the dials. Combeferre sat in back with Éponine, holding one hand and watching her as she gazed out the window. Her eyes were locked somewhere in the distance and he smiled, seeing a world of brilliance pass between those entrancing almond eyes.

When they arrived there was a slew of reporters and cameramen outside the courtroom. Silently, she rose from her seat and moved through the crowd to the doors. Most reporters who'd seen her face in the other Thénardier scandals were shocked to see her there. The official story of the arrest was he was caught leaving the scene of a crime, no mention of the multiple kidnappings and no mention of her savage beating, but the facts became terribly black and blue when they saw the bruises on her face and the bright white cast that stretched up her left leg. One rookie moved his mike in his face, but quickly recoiled in fear when he was met with three sets of dangerously narrow eyes. She entered the building, leaving a silent and stunned crowd behind her. One reporter eventually broke through noting,

"Who ever gets _that_ testimony on tape is gonna be a millionaire."

"Yeah, but that'll be the price of the number of shrinks they'll need afterwards." Another one commented darkly. They looked towards the big iron doors before returning to their trucks; it was going to be a very long day.

LINE BREAK! =D

The rest of the group was already in there when they arrived. Gavroche ran from his spot near Courfeyrac and Jehan to give Éponine a quick hug. Azelma, who had just gotten in from school, left Feuilly's side to do the same. Éponine eyed her sister curiously, noting a small Polish flag pin on her sweater, and quickly found Feuilly, shooting her best 'hurt her and I kill you' looks. The fan maker nodded warily, earning a clap on the back from Bahorel. Musichetta moved from her place between Joly and Bousette to fuss over Éponine's appearance.

"Are you nervous honey?" Musichetta cooed, playing with the girl's long curls, putting everything into place.

"I'm not sure." She replied honestly, "I just feel this has to be done. Just, don't think of me differently afterwards."

Musichetta stood back to take in Éponine. She was looking at her shoes and avoiding Musichetta's motherly glare.

"Éponine Thénardier, the only thing people will leave thinking about you is pure respect. You are doing something that no victim has ever done before; you are letting your story be heard. You are giving a backbone to every kid who lives like you did because you're a survivor, but you're not going up there to get pity, you're going up there to make a difference. And baby, we're all extremely proud of you."

Éponine looked up, tears sparkling in her eyes. Musichetta cupped her face gently, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Now go knock 'em dead sugar." She winked as Enjolras took her hand and led her to the prosecution table. Combeferre sat directly behind her, his face a mix of pride and worry.

Thénardier was led in by the bailiff, clad in his ratty 'court suit', his hands were handcuffed to his side. He glared at his daughter, who looked straight ahead, undeterred by her father's mumbling and silent cursing. Behind him came the rest of the Patron-Minette and suddenly all the nerves that were quelled by anger soon became evident. She quickly gripped Enjolras's arm, her nails digging painfully into his skin.

"Uh, Ép, are you alright?" He said weakly, watching his arm turn white.

"You didn't say they were _all _going to be on trial."

"I-uh." He stuttered, realizing the weight of his mistake a moment too late, Montparnasse strolled in all to casually and went straight to the prosecution table, hands in cuffs, but resting lightly by his waist.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Éppy. Coming to get us locked up Ninny?" He jeered. There was a commotion behind them as Combeferre leapt to his feet.

"You as much as look at her SO HELP ME GOD!"

Bahorel and Grantaire leapt to their feet, attempting to pull him down. Montparnasse merely smirked as the Bailiff pulled him away, the other one yelled,

"Sir, if you don't sit down and remain quiet, we will have to remove you from the premises."

Éponine turned around frantically at this, whispering

"Ferre, please, I _need _you here, please just stay calm. He's not going to hurt me anymore."

He met her eyes as they swam with tears. He tore a quick, furious glare at Montparnasse before her hand was on his cheek.

"It'll be ok baby, I love you." She kissed him lightly, but passionately, hoping Montparnasse watched. When they pulled apart she saw the rat's cheeky grin all but slapped off his once confident face. He moved to say something, but the bailiff called out,

"All rise for the honorable Judge Fauchelevent."

The older man came out and looked out at the crowd, finding Éponine, he gave her a warm smile. Cosette had told him what she was doing and immeditley jumped on the case. Hearing the name of the judge Éponine spun around and found her friend, sitting next to Marius. She smiled brightly back, winking and Éponine mouthed, "Thank you."

Then the trial began. Enjolras rose to give his opening statement. It was clear and concise as he talked of the Patron-Minette, especially Thénardier's cruel ways towards the people of the city and certain individuals. When he alluded to a victim that sat in the courtroom who was going to speak about their experience, every eye fell on her. It was hard to hide the fact she was the secret weapon. Not only did most people _know _she was Thénardier's daughter, no amount of makeup could cover the bruises on her face.

The defense got up then, giving some sob story about how these men, Thénardier especially, were forced into this cruel lifestyle because of the failing economy, turning the whole case against the cruelties of the government. It was a bit of a slap in the face to Enjolras who's main goal in life was to expose the government for their harsh ways, but now it looked as if the notorious 'rebel' activist was going against his beliefs. But the marble lover of liberty did not even flinch as the whispering began behind him. He glanced back briefly to meet Grantaire's eyes, who simply nodded, reassuring Enjolras that it was people like Éponine who were his cause and the rest of them were idiots.

Everything moved slowly, they brought up cops and witnesses, and the defense wasn't backing off, nearly discrediting everyone who came up. Even the all feared Inspector Javert stuttered a bit. When the trial went into it's fourth hour and every witness had gone up to the stand Enjolras rose. Staring directly at the jury the defense and finally Judge Fauchelevent, he spoke,

"Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I would like to call one last witness to the stands, in lieu of a closing statement from the prosecution, I call Éponine Thénardier to the stand to tell her story."

The defense attorney immeditley jumped to his feet spewing every objection he could think of before Judge Fauchelevent waved him down, "Over ruled, Miss Thénardier you may take the stand."

**Hope you enjoyed! The testimony will be up ASAP! ;) **


	13. The Testimony

**Hello Lovelies! Here you have it, Éponine's testimony! Sorry it's taken a bit longer than usual to upload this, but since it's such an important chapter, I've been nervous to upload, fixing and adding somethings. But here it is ladies and gentlemen! I hope you enjoy! **

**Warning: This gets INCREDIBLY dark! Remember, this is Ép telling us (the jury/court) her story, and she had a terrible life until finding Les Amis. So there are parts that are quite dark. **

**Disclaimer: I apologize for the darkness, but it's Victor's fault for their his characters... **

Éponine stood nervously, allowing Combeferre to squeeze her hand supportively one more time. She took her crutches and began her trek to the stand, feeling every eye one her. She heard the collective gasp her figure came into view, the starch white cast practically gleaming in the fluorescent light. She swore on the Bible and took her seat, looking expectantly at Enjolras.

"You may begin whenever you're ready Miss Thénardier."

She nodded slowly; taking a deep breath she looked out unto the courtroom, her father and his men's vicious glares, the jury's curious glances and the supportive smiles from her family. Taking one more breath, she began,

"My name is Éponine Thénardier. My father is Rémy Thénardier and I am a victim. I am a victim to his verbal and physical abuses. I am a victim to his men's sexual needs and drunken fits. I am a victim to his cruel, drunken ways and I certainly wasn't the first, but I will be the last." Silence fell on the courtroom like a sudden bout of rain, drowning everyone in the intensity of her words.

"He wasn't always the vicious beast he has become today. He was once a very loving father, but I was a mere child and didn't realize his villainy on the side. I had many foster siblings when my family owned an inn just outside of town, but I was horrible to them, because dear Mummy and Daddy said it was ok, but if any of them are here, please know that I am _extremely _sorry for any wrongs I did against you." She paused slightly, meeting Cosette's eyes. The blonde gave her a tearful nod, she knew the two had reconciled years ago, but it still was meaningful reminder.

"Then, dear Daddy drank and gambled his money away. The economy never had anything to do with it, business was booming until blood from bar fights covered the carpets and the stench of alcohol literally drowned all who resided in the once quaint inn. So we moved to the city, the Gorbeau area, where he opened a motel. But he changed when we moved. Got angrier, and violent. He'd come home drunk and if we did anything wrong, he'd bring out his belt and beat us. My siblings were two and seven, I was thirteen, and I wasn't going to let him hurt them. I took the beatings for them, promising I'd be there no matter what. But one night, I wasn't there fast enough." She stopped again, finding Gavroche who had paled slightly, but he gave her a shaky nod. Courfeyrac noticing the sibling interaction pulled the boy closer.

"I was out when my three year old brother knocked over the ash tray all over father's new white shoes. He was six bottles in when this happened and he simply snapped. He never loved his son anyhow, none of his sons. Yes, I had two younger brothers who were all but six months when they were sold to the highest bidder when raising the money for 'motel funds'. I haven't seen those boys since that night; rocking my little siblings as they sobbed and hearing my father count the money. My mother cried quietly, but soon got over it, indulging herself in her drink. Anyway, with soot now on his new shoes, he lost it. I returned home to find my _three year old _brother in a puddle of his own blood, my father poised above him with the jagged wooden leg from the now broken family dinner table. I tried to pull him off, but he turned and hit me with the blunt object. Lost my last baby tooth that way. Then, he picked up my lifeless brother and tossed him into the snow bank. He left then, off to wash his shoes. I carried my brother to the hospital that night, and I thank God every day I got there on time because I'd never forgive myself if I lost him because I was selfish enough to go out that night." She looked down at her hands. Gavroche had started shaking slightly and curled closer to Courfeyrac. The group exchanged horrified glances, in all their years of knowing the Thénardier children; never had they wondered why Gavroche had lived in foster care since the age of three. They turned back to the stand when Éponine began again.

"I put him in foster care myself after that, my parents didn't care, one less mouth to feed. Of course, the little rascal never stayed put." She smiled slightly and the jury laughed nervously. "My sister ran away next, getting a scholarship to a boarding school as soon as possible. She was always a smart one. She begged me to come with her, to at least run away, but I was afraid to. I didn't know where to go for one and I wasn't as smart, I also thought I was in love. One of my father's men was very handsome and told me the nicest things, things my father hadn't said in years. Of course, I didn't realize the rat bastard he'd bought me from my father only ever wanting one thing." Montparnasse growled, an older woman in the jury gasped slightly, her eyes sparkling with tears, Éponine continued, "When I was fourteen, not long after I rescued my brother, my father took me out, telling me my boyfriend, the bloody thief, needed me. I was rapped for the first time that night. And for screaming, I was beaten unconscious. In high school, I became a vital piece in their newly formed gang, the Patron-Minette. I was small and quick and could pick a lock faster than anyone around. Of course, this was also around the time I found my family." The jury looked confused, so she quickly elaborated, "My core friend group, I met most, if not all of them in high school. When my father realized they were relatively wealthier than we could ever dream of, he set his schemes towards them. For the first week, I sat quietly, but unable to stand it, unable to see these people who were so kind to me being hurt, I began to warn them. Because of this beatings got worse, each of the men took pleasure in me multiple times, and my father began to draw tick marks in my arm for the amount of times I screwed up his operations." She drew back her sleeve, revealing to the court a long line of deep scars. "If you can't see, there are twenty-six hatch marks. The deeper the scar, the more damage I caused." Jehan actually choked out a sob, burying his face into Courfeyrac's sleeve, Combeferre had long since lost all color in his face, but guilt washed over him, and many of the Amis who had assumed the scars on her arm were from self harm. Though the guilt was over powered by the murderous anger he felt toward the men sitting at the defense table. Taking a shaky breath, he turned back to his love to hear the rest of her tale.

"It was Bastille day that my friends found out what was going on, but I'd be damned if they'd risk their lives for my sake, so despite their best efforts, I couldn't escape my father's cruel, violent ways.

"One year ago I finally thought I was free. With the help of my b-friends" she corrected herself, "I moved out, permanently. I know, what's a college student doing still living at home? Now I did have my own apartment, but I still returned home periodically, just to make sure he'd stay away from my siblings. Now I know what you all are thinking. This chick was asking for it, going back to her abuser. But let me tell you, you've never experienced more fear and discomfort then trying to leave an abusive person knowing you'll put another loved one in danger because of it. So I left, but he threatened that he'd kill me.

"For six blissful months I was free of him in my life, until he started sending notes. So many notes, noticing things about my friends' everyday lives and my own. He was watching me, but worse he was watching the people I love so very much. So, unable to see those I love in danger because of me, I sought him out. Unfortunately he found me first and gave me one hell of a beating. Luckily I awoke before he found me again, but everything escalated because of my stupidity. They kidnapped my now ten-year-old brother, and several of my friends in order to get to me. Attempting to save them, more of my friends got captured so I did the only thing I could; I gave myself up to them.

"That night was the worse night of my life. I won't go into the details, for you can clearly see the scars on my body. The burns from the poker and the lashes from the whip, but you can't hear the vicious insults that were hurled my way and the lies they told me how my family had abandoned me." She began to choke up, but quickly regained her composure, seeing the jury pale in fear and shock.

"I, Éponine Thénardier am a survivor. I am a survivor of physical and verbal abuse. Of rape and assault, jail time and a rotten as hell childhood, but I stand before you today and urge you to see the absolute evil of the men sitting at the defense table. I am _not _asking for your pity, I don't need it and I don't want it. I know you think I got myself into this mess, but I was a child and afraid to leave. I had no one to love me for a long time and I'm so sorry to my family for not telling you any of this before, but I couldn't bear to lose you to my stupid past or my father's violent ways. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I ask you not for my sake that these men be put away, but for the sake of every child who lives in a loveless home, protect the victims, take a stand and don't cower in fear like I did all those years." She then rose and faced Thénardier directly.

"If ever you become the father I knew all those years ago, I might find the heart to forgive you. I know who you've become isn't who you were, but I fear that was lost long ago. So I bid you _adieu _now father, because I'm free now. Free from chains of burden and fear. I am Éponine Thénardier; I am a victim of the Patron-Minette. I certainly wasn't the first, but I urge you, let me be the last."

She finished to a silent courtroom. The Patron-Minette shifted uncomfortably in their seats as their lawyer packed his things dejectedly. Thénardier glared at his daughter as she left the stand, knowing she'd sunk him for good. Her family sat in stunned silence. Musichetta, and Cosette had tears in their eyes. Jehan was drenching Courfeyrac's sweater with his sobs. Combeferre was pale, but still grabbed her hand and squeezed. She sat, staring ahead, ignoring everyone's stares, reveling in only the look of absolute terror on each of the once feared gang's faces, especially Montparnasse, who looked as if he would wet himself, if he hadn't already done so. She ignored, however, the look of pure hatred Thénardier was sending her way. Judge Fauchelevent dismissed the jury and they waited for-miraculously- only ten long minutes. The jury came in and a teary older woman delivered the verdict.

**Hope you Enjoyed! The verdict will be up ASAP!** **Leave a review, I'd love to hear your feedback on this chapter :) **


	14. The Verdict

**Hola Lovelies! Here it is, the verdict :) Also, there's a bit of a reality stretch towards the end of the chapter, but writing this it was kind of a 'what the heck' moment :) **

**Disclaimer: Alas, the world is not my own, simply to setting i put them in :) **

**Enjoy! **

The jury came in and a teary older woman delivered the verdict.

"We, the members of the jury, find Rémy Thénardier guilty of all charges of murder, kidnapping, armed robbery, and assault. We find Christopher Montparnasse guilty of all charges of murder, rape, armed robbery, kidnapping and assault. We find Jean Babet guilty of all charges of armed robbery and assault. We find George Gueulemer guilty of all charges of rape and armed robbery. And finally we find Jacques Claquescous guilty of all charges of rape and kidnapping."

Éponine nearly collapsed from the joy of it all. She felt Combeferre's hand on her shoulder and Enjolras grasped her hand as Judge Fauchelevent read the charges of lifetime imprisonment for Montparnasse and Thénardier, thirty years until the possibility of a parole. The others were given thirty-five years of prison, ten until parole. The large crowd that had gathered for what was dubbed 'the trial of the century' broke into rousing applause, but through the thick of everything and the hoards of people who went over to congratulate Éponine, the guards lost track of the master thief and the boys lost track the survivor.

"Ferre? Enj? R? Courf? Guys?" She called through the tide of people, but she couldn't make out even Bousset's shining head. Suddenly, a fierce hand took hold of her neck, squeezing tightly.

"Think you're smart, huh Ninny? Think you can open your mouth and tell your sob story and everyone will weep?" Her father's eyes were slits and even with the handcuffs, his hold on her neck began to tighten and her windpipe was becoming more and more constricted.

"Help!" She wheezed, shocked that no one noticed her being strangled in the middle of the courtroom. She struggled to fight back, aiming a kick to his groin. He howled in pain and his grip slackened enough for her to scream.

"How the hell did we lose her?" Grantaire whined. "Did we put Bousette in charge or something, I mean for the love of God." He trailed off, continuing his search of the crowded hall.

"I'm sure she was swarmed by well wishers or something." Bahorel noted, though the tallest, he was slightly worried that he couldn't spot her in the sea of viewers. Then, a scream broke threw the excited chatter. Combeferre leapt over the gate and ran towards the source, finding Thénardier with his hands around Éponine's neck.

"LET HER GO!" He roared, charging forward to take him to the ground. Seeing the attack, he tried to keep his hold, but lost it once Combeferre made contact. It wasn't long before the crowds split and the guards came to retrieve their ward, Enjolras screaming all the while on their irresponsibility. Combeferre was nearly lost to the world, wanting nothing more than to choke the life out of the man who caused so much pain and suffering in his love's life, but he let him go, feeling her hand close around his shoulder.

"THIS AINT OVER GIRL! MARK MY WORDS!" Thénardier roared as they pulled him from the courtroom. Combeferre helped Éponine to her feet and even as she teetered, slightly light headed, she gave her father one last glace saying simply,

"Good-bye Father."

It was barley a whisper, and soon, struggling to regain breath lost, she fell into Combeferre's arms, the scenery around her slipping away and everything fading to black.

**Yeah... But I feel Thénardier needed one last act before being put away... But I hoped you enjoyed! Leave a comment! **

**So unfortunately the next chapter (might) be the last... but it will be up soon! Thank you SOOO much for sticking with me for this long! See you soon! =D**


	15. Finding Home

**My Dharling Lovelies, It saddens me to say that this is possibly the last chapter of this tale... :'( I am overwhelimigly thrilled by the response this story got and it makes me SOO happy to know that so many of you enjoyed this story! =D So here it is, the possible final chapter...**

**It is a little dark at the beginning, but blame Victor Hugo ;) **

_Darkness. Laughter, cruel laughter drowned her. _

_"Look what you're big mouth's done now Ninny." _

_A single light flicked on somewhere to reveal a pool of blood. Floating face down were the bodies of her friends. Each one more mutilated than the next. Cosette and Jehan's beautiful blonde plaits were ruined. Musichetta was torn from her boys. Enjolras was cracked and Grantaire broken in two. Feuilly limply clutched a lifeless Azelma and Gavroche was draped over Courfeyrac. Joly, Boussett and, Bahorel all stared into oblivion, indescribable pain forever frozen on their face. _

_Letting out a scream no one would hear, she collapsed in the blood. Covering her face with bloodied hands, she tried to shield herself from the horrors in front of her. "Look what you've done. They screamed you know? Horrible really. Especially this one." _

_Another light flicked on and Éponine's egregious scream cut through the dismal nothingness. There was Combeferre, tied to a chair, blood dripping from his, well his everywhere. The skin she could see was starch white. Whip marks, stab wounds, bullet holes, the worse placed perfectly between his eyes. _

_She moved to him, but fierce hands grabbed her. She turned to fight but met darkness. _

_"Look what your selfishness has done Ninny. You've caused you _family _so much pain already. Did you have to get them killed Ninny?" _

"NO! I'M SORRY! COME BACK! PLEASE!"

"Ponine! Ponine, please wake up!" A gentler voice broke through the laughter, a warm hand on her cheek brought her closer to the warm light the tickled her eyelids. Finally grasping reality she shot up, squinting at the bright light, but relaxing at finding herself in the café. Then she took in the anxious glances of everyone surrounding her. All visibly worried yet all very alive. Upon this realization she burst into tears.

"Ponine!" The closest figure exclaimed, moving towards her. Realizing who it was she quickly buried herself in his wrinkled shirt.

"You're alive! You're all alive!" She sobbed. Combeferre looked up, eyes popping from his skull, everyone mirroring his reaction.

"Ép, why wouldn't we be alive?" Joly asked nervously, scanning himself for any sign of a possible disease.

"I told! I told everything, I got them arrested and they got angry. His voice, so loud, I couldn't get away from it, I ran into darkness but I couldn't escape. Then the lights flickered on and." She paused, sobbing and wheezing for breath.

They watched her slightly terrified. Éponine never cried. _Never_. She was more likely to shoot someone in the face than shed a single tear, yet here she was, sobbing uncontrollably as they stood by slightly helpless, unable to understand what exactly she saw to evoke this reaction.

"All the blood." She finally choked out. "God, there was so much blood. Everyone, all gone. I'm alone because of my selfishness. The bodies, the blood." She couldn't handle it; she slid off the sofa into a heap on the floor. Giant sobs wracked her small frame. Combeferre set off at this, falling to his knees and pulling her up towards him, rocking her gently as the others took their places around them.

"Shhh, love, shhh, it's alright. We're all here and all alive, no one is going to hurt you ever again." He whispered into her hair, pressing a kiss to her temple, trying to sooth her trembling figure.

Once the tears had mostly subsided, she untangled herself from Combeferre and found every eye trained on her, it almost felt worse than the courtroom.

"Ponine," Jehan started cautiously, kneeling down to face her. "How come you never told any of us?"

"What I'd like to know is how Pontmercy didn't notice anything." Grantaire growled, "Weren't you neighbors for Christ sake?"

Marius held his hands up defensively, "I wasn't on twenty-four hour patrol around the block R."

"Oh, but her saying that all her bruises were because she was clumsy made perfect sense." Bahorel bit out.

"ENOUGH!" Her surprisingly booming voice silenced the burgeoning fight and dragged every head back to her.

"This is ridiculous! I didn't tell anyone about anything because I was afraid. Afraid that my father would go after whoever showed kindness or stood to protect me. Afraid that if I told I get nothing but pity and pitiful glances and whispers of "that poor poor girl, whatever can she do." Afraid that people would think I was asking for it. Afraid our friendship would simply grow because I was the perfect poster child for the group. 'Let's befriend the abused street rat, that'll launch our cause." She guiltily looked up to find Enjolras in front of her.

"Éponine, love," He started, taking her hands into his and kissing her on the knuckle. "Since I met you, I've found you to be extremely witty, devilishly sarcastic, positively charming and wonderfully loving. Never, in all our years of friendship have I ever used or exploited your family history or back round for the group's cause, nor have I ever wanted too. Us finding you was a blessing beyond words and I still don't know how the hell we deserved it." He pressed a light kiss to the top of her forehead as she let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry." She blurted, once again staring at her hands.

"For what?" Gavroche asked curiously, still stuck to Courfeyrac's side.

"For not telling you, doing it on my own and making you come rescue me." There were sharp protests all around, saying she needn't apologize for something they'd do no matter what, but Combeferre's voice rose above.

"It was something you had to do and ultimately, it worked out for the best in the end. They're all locked away for good and you're where you belong."

Tears once again pricked at her eyes as she took in everyone around her. Enjolras and Grantaire, Jehan and Courfeyrac, Feuilly and Azelma, Bousset, Joly, and Musichetta, Cosette and Marius, Gav and Bahorel, and her Combeferre. This was her family and her life. She had finally found a home.

**So there it is! I say possible, because I'm debating doing an epilouge lk a 15 years later kind of deal... but i don't know, what do you think? **

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! =D Can't wait to hear feedback, if so, there might be more ;) **


End file.
